The Renicarnation Of Kyubi
by deathgeonous
Summary: What if Naruto was born Stillborn? What if there were no other childeren for the Sealing? What would The Fourth do? Yes this is Naruto with out Narto in it. Version 2.0 Changed the Forth's name and other minor changes made as well.
1. A CHANGE IN PLANS

AN: My friend asked me to write a Naruto Fan Fic. So I did so, and I found it quite enjoyable to do so. Unfortunately for my friend he did not like this one for he likes to stay as cannon as possible in Naruto Fan Fics, and I made this one a pretty far out AU. Still, I had a blast writing this first chapter, and I am looking forward to writing more on this.

This uses a few common ideas that are in a lot of Fics, but hopefully in new ways. Also, this starts off AU, and just goes further from cannon as time goes on.

AN2: Changed the Fourth's name to his real one. Other minor spelling and grammar changes made as well.

Summery: What if Naruto was born a stillborn and there were no other children available for the sealing? What would the Fourth do? Yes this is Naruto without Naruto in it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Naruto or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing, used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

THE REINCARNATION OF KYUBI

CHAPTER ONE

A CHANGE IN PLANS

In a forest outside Konohagakure: in a tent

"Kakashi." Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage said to his pupil.

"Yes?" Minato's student Kakashi Hatake asked. At this very moment they were waiting for Kyubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. It had been slowly making its way to Konoha in a very destructive path. Many shinobi had died in the process of halting it, but it would and could not be swayed from its path. Its obvious destination was Konoha and there was no stopping it.

As Minato looked up from his research he said "There are no newborns to do the sealing I had come up with. I would have used my own child, but I have just lost him and my wife today to his birth." Minato said with tears in his eyes as his student just nodded. "So I had to come up with something different." He said, reigning in his tears, as if they had never been.

"What is it?" Minato's student Kakashi asked in a worried voice.

"Kyubi is truly immortal, like all its kind. It is impossible for us to kill it. Even if we did so, it would just reincarnate it's self after a little while, and be back up to its full strength within eighty one years at the very most." Minato said. "My plan is to mess around with its reincarnation." He said while frowning.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"You will be one of the few to know the full extant of what I did, for I have a final mission for you." Minato told his young student.

"Final mission? Don't tell me your new plan is like that damn sealing plan?" Kakashi asked as his teacher nodded.

"Unfortunately it is." Minato said gravely. "I am going to summon the God of Death it's self, Shinigami." Kakashi's visible eye went wide at that statement. "Normally this would kill both opponents, but as the Kyubi is truly immortal it would just reincarnate it's self. I have made another jujitsu that will, disrupt, I guess you could say, its reincarnation." Minato told his pupil.

Kakashi was worried. His teacher was going to give his life, and not to kill that bastard fox, but to reincarnate it? "What will happen?" he asked worried.

"All Biju have two forms, their normal form and a human looking one. I will force Kyubi to be reincarnated into its human looking form, and then for it to be stuck in it without its memories until it is at its full power again. Hopefully about eighty years living with humans will make it more sympathetic to us. Maybe it will even become a defender of this village." Minato said with a far off look. Getting back to business, he said, "My final mission for you is to watch out for the reborn Kyubi, if it needs it. I fear the villagers will be, less then pleased with it." Kakashi nodded and then they waited. One hour latter, Minato set out to meet his death at the hands of Shinigami.

The Hokage Tower: two days latter

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi, was having a difficult time getting Kakashi to agree with him. "I was ordered by Minato to watch out for her!" Kakashi yelled. He was taking his last order from his Sensei very seriously.

"But I need you to go after the deserters of that night! Don't you trust that I can take care of her?" Sarutobi yelled back.

After many hours of arguing, Sarutobi finally got his way, and a grumbling Kakashi left to get ready for his mission. One that he would regret ever taking upon his return.

On a street in Konohagakure: eight years latter

It was raining and a little girl was running down the street. It seemed to her that half the village was on her tail, when it was only about twenty or so villagers. Only. They screamed 'Monster' and 'Demon' at the child as they pursued her. Then she tripped on a loose stone and they had caught up to her. And then the pain started again for her yet again.

Outside Konohagakure

Kakashi breathed in deeply as he entered the town. He had been gone for almost eight years now, tracking down the deserters from a horrible night. He had finally caught up to and executed the last one a few months ago and was he now finally home. The guards nodded to him as he entered. He then started on his way to the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi was a quarter of the way there when he heard it. A little girl's scream and the roar of a mob bent on killing. He quickly changed his course and was utterly shocked at what he saw. A mob of about twenty or so villagers had surrounded a little girl and they were beating her to death. As he watched on in his shock he saw the wounds on her started to heal on her even as new ones appeared, and he then suddenly realized who this child must be. 'It's Kyubi.' He thought. 'He promised me… why are they… never mind that, I've got to stop this!' He continued to think, jumping down and landing in the middle of the mob, taking five villagers out of the fight in the process.

"Are you mad?" Kakashi yelled at the mob in anger. "You know the law! It's forbidden to harm her!" he shouted at them.

Kakashi's words fell on deaf ears as one villager shouted back "She's a monster! She should never been aloud to stay in the village! We may not be able to kill the damn demon, but we can sure make her wish for death!" he said jumping at the girl in a rage of hate and fury. As he did so Kakashi quickly caused him to stop with a few well placed punches. Quickly grabbing the girl up, he jumped to the nearest roof and headed for the Hokage's tower.

The Hokage's tower: moments later

Kakashi kicked the double doors to the Hokage's office wide open with a sobbing little girl in his arms. As the guards went to stop him while he marched angrily to the Hokage he turned to look at them and said "Out." in an ice cold tone that promised utter pain would be dispensed by him if he was not obeyed.

Looking from Kakashi and his sobbing charge to his guards, the Hokage yelled "Clear this floor, NOW!" Bowing the guards did just that, leaving with a last questioning look at Kakashi.

"You want to know what I found upon my return? Well do you?" Kakashi yelled in rage at the Hokage "Twenty, that's twenty villagers beating the crap out of her. Calling her monster and Demon as well! What's happening? Why was the law broken? You promised me she'd be fine!" Kakashi yelled at the Hokage in his rage as the little girl watched on in shock.

"I can't stop them." The Hokage admitted in his utter shame. "They just don't care. All they see are their losses, their pain and their suffering and they take it all out on her. Why aren't you in the orphanage?" He then asked the little girl.

"They, they through me out." She said through her sobs. "Why, why does everyone hate me so?" she then cried, renewing her tears.

Kakashi looked to the Hokage "I'm going to tell her what she wants to know." He said in a tone that broke no argument.

"What? But the law…" The Hokage stammered.

"Seems to be broken daily." Kakashi said coldly. "She deserves the truth, and I'll give it to her and damn the fucking law!" Kakashi shouted.

The Hokage seemed to shrink at that statement and said in a defeated tone, "Fine."

Putting her in a chair Kakashi kneeled before her. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"I, I don't know. No one ever calls me anything but Monster and Demon and Devil's Spawn and…" She started when Kakashi said sighing

"I get the idea. Do you want to know why the villagers do this to you?" he asked. She nodded in some fear. "Do you know anything of the Demon named Kyubi? The one that attacked our village some eight years ago?" Kakashi asked softly.

"Yes." She said in a small voice.

"You are Kyubi." Kakashi said flatly.

"How? I can't be! That Demon died!" Kyubi shouted in her fear of the truth.

"No it didn't." Kakashi said while nodding his head. "It is impossible to kill a Demon. Even if you do manage to some how destroy the body, it will just reincarnate it's self. That's what happened to you. You are the reincarnation of Kyubi." Kakashi said evenly while staring her in the eyes.

"I can't be!" Kyubi screamed in her denial of the truth. "I don't even look like a fox!" She screamed.

"The Fourth Hokage gave his life to kill you and mess up your reincarnation." Kakashi said with pain in his voice. "It was an ingenious plan really. He preformed a Jujitsu that would stick you in your human form until you got your full powers back and one to also wipe your memory. Then he summoned the God of Death its self, Shinigami. If you summon the Death God, both combatants die." He said sadly. "And that's just what happened. But you, being a Demon, immediately reincarnated, but you reincarnated in your human form and with no memories. It was the Fourth's final wish that we would take care of you, in the hopes that when you grew up and into your full power, you'd have learned something about humans and would take care of us in return." Kakashi said staring in to her eyes. "Sadly that's not what happened." He said remorsefully.

"I, I really am Kyubi?" Kyubi asked in fear. "That's why they hate me?"

"Yes. The fools." Kakashi said angrily. "They have no idea what they're doing!" he screamed. "The danger they're putting this village in is staggering!" he then screamed that even louder.

"What danger?" Kyubi asked fearfully.

"You." Kakashi said evenly. "They are making you a danger to the village." He said flatly.

"What? How?" Kyubi asked confused.

Kakashi sighed. "Think about it. When you get your full powers back, or even a fraction of them, and you have been treated like you have, you could snap one day, and attack the village again. Don't they realize that their making an enemy out of someone that could destroy the entire village?" he said putting his face in his hands.

"But I, I don't want to destroy the village. I just want them to be nice to me." Kyubi said softly. "Like you are." She then whispered.

"I think we all want that." Kakashi said softly to her. Turning to the Hokage, Kakashi said "I'm taking her home with me. She needs someone to protect her and care for her. And it's obvious no one else in the village will do it." He said with disgust.

It was at this point in time that the doors to the Hokage's office flew open again and an angry 18 year old looking woman stomped into the office. "She's been attacked AGAIN!?!" The woman yelled. She stopped cold as she noticed the company the Hokage was keeping.

"Ah, Anko. Perfect timing to prove Kakashi here wrong about something." The Hokage chuckled.

"Prove who wrong about what?" Anko asked, puzzled momentarily out of her anger.

"Kakashi was under the impression no one cared for her." The Hokage said with a nod to Kyubi.

"Well it might as well be. Other then you and me and very few others, no one gives a shit about her." Anko said, rekindling her anger.

"Who, who are you?" Kyubi asked in a small voice.

Anko walked over to the chair where she sat and kneeled while saying "Well I'm always wearing a mask when we meet, so I'm not surprised you don't recognize me, but my name is Anko, Anko Mitarashi, I'm one of your so called 'Guardians' and the only one to volunteer for the job. I was on duty tonight, but I didn't make it before he obviously did." Anko said, jerking a thumb at Kakashi. "I never did get your name though."

"Kyubi." The little girl said while looking down.

"S

Ah, so someone broke the law and told you. Who was it?" Anko asked with indifference.

"I did." Kakashi said with anger. "Seeing as every other aspect of the law has been broken, I thought the whole thing should be."

Looking up at Kakashi, the seemingly younger woman smiled and said "I thought so too, but he wouldn't listen to me" She said jerking her thumb again, this time at the Hokage. "How'd you get him to agree to it?" Anko asked him.

"By giving him no choice in the matter." Kakashi said flatly.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Anko asked with a slightly manic laugh. "You know, I think I could get to like you Kakashi." She then said.

Kyubi interrupted them at this time by asking "Anko, why did you volunteer to guard me? I'm Kyubi, I did so much harm to this village and, and…" she then started crying.

Anko just waited for the tears to stop before answering. She needed time to think on how to word her response as well.

"Yes you are Kyubi, but that's not truly who you truly are anymore, now is it?" Anko started as Kyubi looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Kyubi asked very puzzled.

"Kyubi was an evil demonic killing machine." Kyubi flinched at that. "But that's not what you are, right?" Anko asked her.

"No." Kyubi said softly.

"No your not." Anko said with conviction. "Right now you're, well to be blunt about it, a prisoner, albeit an unconventional one. Right now you have two prisons you reside in. One is your true power, which will erode gradually with time, and the other is your memories, which will not erode but return all at once, upon your release. Now prison has a way of changing people, some for the better, and some for the worse. I have hopes of it changing you for the better."

Sighing, Anko continued. "But that's not the real reason I volunteered to watch over you. Next to you, I am the most hated person in this village. All the hate you receive, I do as well, but to a much lesser degree because as a Jonin I can take care of any casual attackers." Anko said with a slightly manic grin.

"Why do they hate you?" Kyubi asked.

"I am guilty by association to them. I was the pupil of a great traitor to the village, and even though I reported him as soon as I found out about it, and even though I was greatly, injured, by him before doing so, I will never be anything but 'That traitorous whore' to most of the village. But while I can protect myself from them, you, at this point and time, can not." Anko told Kyubi.

"Can, can you teach me to protect myself?" Kyubi then asked in a small tone of voice.

"I'd love to." Anko said with another slightly insane grin.

"Kakashi," The Hokage said, breaking the moment "I have considered your request, and I will grant it, with a stipulation."

"And that being?" Kakashi asked while crossing his arms.

"That Anko help you raise Kyubi as well." The Hokage said.

"What!?!" Anko half yelled in surprise.

And thus a new life began for the reincarnated Kyubi.

A house in an upper middleclass neighborhood in Konohagakure: later that night

"You know," Anko started to say while moving in boxes of her stuff. Kakashi's stuff was already there and Kyubi had passed out on the way to the house and was sleeping in Kakashi's bed at the moment, at least to their knowledge. "I've always wondered just how the villagers manage to hurt her so badly. I mean sure, she's been reincarnated and all, but just how long will it take her to get her power back?"

"Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked in suspicion.

"The sooner she starts getting it back, the sooner she can defend herself. You haven't been around here for long, but if she wasn't immortal I severely doubt she'd be alive right now with the way the villagers try to hurt her. Hurt, HA! They do every thing they can to try and kill her. I had to save her once from being burned alive on a bonfire." Anko said, shaking her head in disgust at the memory.

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at that statement. "Well that's, disturbing." Kakashi said with no emotion. Shaking his head he said "I can answer some of your questions, seeing as I was guarding the Fourth as he studied while Kyubi approached. She was reborn with the equivalent power of a normal human child. She won't receive the power of having even one of her tails until she's somewhere in her ninth year. Every nine years she'll get back another tail. She also has the extremely low possibility of getting a tail's worth of power early, if she's truly in danger, but she would need to have gotten a least one tail's worth of power first." Kakashi said to Anko while unpacking.

"So eighty one years until she's back to her old self eh? I might be the only one who saw her sealed to live to see it." Anko said, not paying attention to what she was saying.

Kakashi looked up at her in suspicion and asked sharply "What do you mean by that?"

"Crap. I said that aloud, didn't I?" Anko asked rhetorically. "I guess you should know, since we'll be living together for quite some time. How old do you think I am?" Anko asked Kakashi.

"About eighteen or so." Kakashi replied.

"Try around thirty or so." Anko said with a small, dark laugh.

"How?" Kakashi asked, shocked.

"You know I was that bastard Orochimaru's apprentice right?" Anko asked. Kakashi nodded in response. "Before he left the village to pursue his insane goals, he, experimented on me." Anko said with a wince. "He wants immortality, and tried to see if his ideas would work on a group of test subjects. I found these subjects, and when I tried to free them, he caught me and made me one of them." Anko then started to laugh mirthlessly. "Out of about thirty or so subjects, I was the only one to live. And it worked to some extant. That bastard was very pleased with him self, saying that my survival, although only being a fraction of what was needed was never the less a good sign for the first step in the process." Anko said with anger at remembering that moment.

"So you are…" Kakashi started to ask with a wide eye, when Anko interrupted him with.

"No, I am not immortal. He didn't get that far. But I am ageless. I have not aged a second since he did that to me. Soon after that, I escaped him and reported his experiments to the Hokage and he fled as they went to arrest him. That was about twelve years ago." Anko told him.

Kyubi then walked into the room with tears in her eyes and asked "Why did that bad man hurt you like that?" She asked, surprising both Anko and Kakashi, who both had thought she was in bed and asleep.

Turning around and looking at her in surprise, Anko said, while kneeling down to be on her level "Because some people are just bad people. Just as there are good decent people, there are bad people." Anko told her, as she came in for a hug.

"Are the villagers bad then?" Kyubi asked.

Anko grimaced at that question. "No, they're just scared. And people can do very bad things to others when they are scared." Disengaging herself from the hug, she grabbed Kyubi by her shoulders and said "Don't hate the villagers, for they act out of fear. I don't hate them for that reason. They fear Orochimaru, and what he did before he left. And since I was his apprentice, they fear me as well. You, in your past life, did terrible things to this village, and both of us, until they see we are not what they think we are, will be hated. But eventually they will see the truth. Believe that, ok?" Anko asked while staring into her eyes. Kyubi nodded in return.

"Good, Now I think my unpacking can wait until tomorrow, so why don't the two of us go to bed? Kakashi can take the couch for the night." Anko asked Kyubi.

"Ok." Kyubi said in reply.

"Good, then let's get going." Anko said, picking Kyubi up, while Kakashi muttered

"But, but it's my bed."

Ending AN: Well there it is, the first chapter. I had to do some hard thinking when I came up with this, on how to limit Kyubi in the story. I came up with the one tail every nine years, with a tail in great danger idea for that. That means for most of the story, she'll have one or two tails, and I really don't see her going beyond three tails in this story. As to the power per tail, that's tricky, for it rises at an exponential rate. One tail is an equivalent of ten Jonin, and each subsequent tail multiplies that power by a factor of ten. Thus you see why I'm having most of the story limiting her to one or maybe two, with the possibility of three at the very end. Please tell me what you think and how I did, for this is my first foray into the Naruto section of Fan Fiction.


	2. HELLO MY NAME IS CHITOSE MITARASHI

AN: I am so going to get flamed after you finish reading this, but I hate Naruto. Hmm, let me clarify that. I hate the CANON Naruto storyline. Some of the Fan Fics of Naruto are great however. As long as they are AU enough for me, I usually like them a lot. I am telling you this because this is a massive AU of Naruto, and I won't even attempt to hold much to the canon story line, if at all in this fic. Not that I really can with this Alternate Universe I've created. I've pretty much thrown the hope of ever following the canon storyline out the window in the first scene of the last chapter, but I just wanted you guys and gals to be super aware of his fact. Oh, and do read the Ending Authors Note as well. It will have some important facts in it in regards to this story.

AN2: Minor spelling and grammar corrections made.

THE REINCARNATION OF KYUBI

CHAPTER TWO

HELLO MY NAME IS CHITOSE MITARASHI

Konohagakure: Kakashi's house: the next morning

Anko awoke snuggling a little girl. A dirty little girl. A very, very dirty little girl. A very, very dirty and an extremely smelly little girl.

"Gah!" Anko cried out after she awoke, thus awaking the little girl, who was in actuality, The Kyubi no Yoko, or Kyubi as she was more commonly called, reincarnated. "Ah, what?" Kyubi cried out in some fear, before seeing her bed partner and remembering what had happened the night before.

"God almighty! Why didn't I notice last night how dirty you were, or how much you stink?" Anko cried out while being extremely nauseated by the horrible smell coming off the little girl in her arms.

Said little girl started to tear up at that statement, causing Anko to have to have to sooth her feelings. "Now, now, don't cry. I'm not mad at you or trying to insult you or anything like that. I'm just saying you need a bath desperately, and I'm going to give you one, ok?"

Still sniffing, Kyubi said "Ok."

Thus Anko immediately scooped up the little girl and took her to the bath.

After getting the water nice and hot, and filling the tub with it, Anko striped off her clothes, and then she took off Kyubi's while saying with her disgust extremely evident in her voice "We're going shopping with you first thing today. These aren't even clothes, they don't even deserve the title of rags."

A long, long time later, and after going through multiple tubs of water as well, Anko smiled and declared, "Well, well, it seems there really is a very pretty little girl underneath all that dirt and grime." She said taking in Kyubi's clean appearance. She was about 4'8", which was quite tall for a girl her age, and had, now that it was clean, shiny and no longer tangled up and in all sorts of knots, waist length bright red hair, with an inch and a half wide white streak starting right above her left eye going all the through her hair to her waist. Her skin, now that all the dirt and grime and other gunk had been removed from it, showed it's self to be a very pale milky white, and her eyes were a brilliant green, and were currently locked in very wide position as she took herself in in the mirror.

"Is, is that me?" Kyubi asked in her shock.

"Yeah it is. Damn you're going to be a little heart breaker when you grow up." Anko said with a mirthful chuckle. "Kyubi let's…." Anko seemed to trail off at this and then asked "What did they call you before you knew you were Kyubi? I mean I can't really keep calling you that because of the law you know."

"I never had a name. They just called me Monster and Demon and Devil's Spawn and even worse things when they wanted to be mean." Kyubi said with a tearful frown.

"Then they were idiots." Anko said harshly as she knelt down to give the little girl a hug. "Do you want me to give you a name?" Anko then asked her seriously.

"Would you?" the little girl said through her tears.

"How about Chitose?" Anko asked her.

"Thank you!" The newly named Chitose cried out in her gratitude while hugging Anko for all she was worth.

"Well come on Chitose, lets go show you off to Kakashi and tell him your new name, ok? Then we'll eat some breakfast and get you some new clothes."

"Ok." Chitose said chipperly.

Konohagakure: Kakashi's house: later that day

"Don't you think you went a little overboard there Anko?" Kakashi chided as he brought Chitose's new clothes in.

"He called me a Snake's Slut and Chitose a Demonic Bitch!" Anko yelled at him, also carrying in some clothes for Chitose.

"Yeah, and he deserved to get beat down for that, not unmanned! You stabbed your kunai into his balls!" Kakashi yelled back at her.

"Yeah. I was feeling very generous today." Anko said with a sadistic smirk which caused Kakashi to shiver with fear while thinking

'Note to self, NEVER, EVER get on Anko's bad side. It would be extremely bad for little Kakashi, let alone big Kakashi.'

As Kakashi's house was relatively small, what with it having only two bedrooms, one bath and the Kitchen/living room area, they spent the rest of the day setting up the spare and totally empty spare bedroom with the bedroom furniture from Anko's apartment and had then moved both Anko and Chitose into it.

Then that night, after all the work on the room was finished, they had a discussion with Chitose while they ate dinner.

"Chitose, you wanted to learn to protect yourself like me, right?" Anko asked while bent over her dinner plate.

"Yes." Chitose said nodding while inhaling her own food at an inhuman rate of speed.

"Well, Kakashi here and I were wondering if you would want to be a Ninja of the Leaf? You could defiantly protect yourself as one, and protect anyone else you needed to as well." Anko said in-between her bites.

Kakashi then continued with "It was the Fourth's last wish that we treat you well, but obviously that never happened. But it was also his last wish that you learn enough about humans to care for them and protect this village once you did so. I don't think you have much of a reason to care for most humans, let alone this entire village, but maybe if you became a Kunoichi of the Leaf, they will begin to see you for what you are now, not what you once were. And even if they don't, well you will have the skills necessary to protect yourself and those that are important to you. I will not lie to you though Chitose, if you become a ninja, you will have to protect everyone in the village, even those that would seek to harm you, but I think that would be the best course of action for you. It, as I said, would do two things for you. One is to let you learn the skills needed to protect yourself and anyone you care for from harm, and two, it would eventually show others that you are no longer what you used to be. It is your decision to make though." Kakashi had said in-between his bites of food.

Chitose went silent without eating for a moment and then said "I, I think I would like to become a ninja. I want to be able to defend myself and any others I care for, and if I can even show even one person that I am not the monster I used to be, then that is at least one less person that hates me, isn't it?" she ended that statement with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, yes it is." Anko said seriously. "We will begin your training in the morning. I will warn you though, it will be brutal, but you will start the academy in about a year and a half, and we have a lot of work to even get you up to speed with your peers, let alone surpass them like we plan to. Until you go into the academy we will be working you to the bone, and we won't stop then either. Are you prepared for this?" Anko asked Chitose.

Gulping at Anko's words, Chitose said "I sure hope so."

Anko and Kakashi laughed at Chitose's honest answer and Kakashi said "I think you'll do just fine. Now finish your dinner so you can get to sleep. You've got an early day tomorrow." And with that, dinner recommenced.

Konohagakure: Kakashi's house: about a year and a half later

Anko looked in on her daughter Chitose. It had been about a year and a half since she had taken her in, and she couldn't be more proud of her if she were her own daughter. Chitose was now ten years old and would be starting the Ninja Academy today.

Anko sighed and thought back to the last year and a half that she had spent raising Chitose. Chitose had seemed very fragile at first, but once they built up her confidence, she was a force to be reckoned with. She sadly never tried making friends with other children, staying close to her 'Mother and Father' and her 'Grandfather' but that would all change today, Anko was sure of that.

And her training had been, impressive, to say the least. Kakashi and herself had managed to teach Chitose a lot in a year and a half, and already she was skill wise ready to be a Genin. If her training with the two of them continued at the rate it has been, then by the time she was ready to take the Genin test, she would probably be skill wise a high Chunin in most things. But power wise, Anko shook her head at that. About four months ago, in September, Chitose gained access to her first tails worth of power. Honestly Kakashi and she were worried when it took so long to show up in her ninth year of life, but it did show up eventually. And God did they ever have a hard time teaching her after that, for her Chakra control was screwed to all hell as she went from having the Chakra level of an average low level Genin kunoichi to having the Chakra level of ten elite Jonin. They then spent the following three weeks just getting her back in control of her Chakra, and then they had to take her through a quick crash course through all her known techniques. And it seemed that a vast majority of her lower level techniques were now essentially useless to her, for she now had so much Chakra that she couldn't lower herself down enough to do them. That included most of her E-Ranked techniques including Henges and Bunshins. Which was really a shame, for Henge and Bunshin were both required to pass the Academy. Kakashi had solved the Bunshin problem after some thought by teaching Chitose the Kage Bunshin. But that still left the problem of the Henge technique. Anko and Kakashi were both stumped on that for a little while, until she had told her best friend Kurenai about it when she had asked what was troubling her during one of their lunches together. She suggested that if Chitose had way too much Chakra to do a Henge, and if she could actually do the Kage Bunshin as well as she could, then she could try another forbidden technique which was forbidden due to its Chakra consumption. While the Kage Bunshin was a B-Rank forbidden technique due to its Chakra consumption, this was an A-Rank forbidden technique for that very same reason. It used even more chakra, and it was potentially fatal if misused. The Henshin no Jutsu was an exact physical copy of whatever you wanted to look like. Unlike a Henge which just covered you in an illusion, a Henshin actually made you into a physical representation of whatever you wanted to look like, as long as you could keep the Chakra up for it. Sadly, not very many ninja could keep feeding the almost insane amount of chakra into the technique for long enough for it to be worth their while. And even if they could, not many of those ninja would have much Chakra left to do anything else afterwards. It was a technique that was maybe truly effective for one out of a thousand ninja due to the absolutely insane amount of Chakra it needed to work properly, but it was perfect for Chitose's needs at that point.

Anko then sighed and dreaded the talk she would have to have with whoever was her daughter's teacher was on just why Chitose needed to substitute two Jonin level forbidden techniques for the Academy standard ones. She then chuckled thinking of the surprise her teacher will have when he or she sees those techniques preformed by her little girl for the first time. It would make the following conversation all worth while in her mind.

Anko then thought she had spent enough time reminiscing, and that it was time to wake her daughter up get her to the Academy so she would have to start interacting with other children her age and finally make some damn friends.

Smirking sadistically, a thing she was very good at, she tip toed into the room that was added on to their house so that Chitose could have her own bedroom, and stood next to her bed. Carefully lifting the very full bucket of ice cold water she had filled with not only ice cold water, but ice cubes as well, she upended the entire bucket on her daughter while loudly crying out "It's wakey wakey time Chitose!" and then she was off like a rocket, for her daughter had then woke up with only her mother's murder on her mind.

One merry chase around the house and yard later, Chitose had given up on catching her mother so she could kill her and took a nice warm shower instead. She then got dressed and ate breakfast. Over breakfast her mother had said "I'm going to take you to school today honey. I need to talk to whomever your teacher is about some things." Chitose just lowly growled. Which just caused Anko to smirk and say "Ah, are you still mad about your wake-up call dear? Then you should get out of bed on time then from now on."

"Someone unplugged my alarm clock mother dearest. I checked, for I knew I set it for four A.M. Now I wonder who would have done that? I know, the same person who dumped ice water on me at six A.M! I'll get you for that!" Chitose screamed.

"Bring it on." Anko said with a smirk, one which faltered as she saw her daughter's feral grin. 'Uh-Oh. The last time she was planning a prank and had a look like that, I had to pay over fifty thousand Ryo in damages to the shops owner. This doesn't look good for me.' Anko thought with worry. Then the smile on her daughters face got even nastier, and she started chortling, making Anko mentally groan and ask herself 'Oh by all that is holy, what have I unleashed upon myself?' and then as Chitose started to cackle insanely, Anko just paled and wanted to hide out in some nowhere backwater village far far away for the next few decades or so.

Finally, breakfast was over and Anko said "Well let's get you to the Academy because I really need to talk to your instructor before your class starts. And then I need to get to work."

"What do you need to talk to my instructor about?" Chitose asked her mother as they left the house.

"I just need to tell them that when you use certain Jutsu's as substations for the ones the Academy will be teaching you, that he should see me or Kakashi about them." Anko told her daughter.

"Oh." Chitose said glumly.

"Oh cheer up Chitose, you should be proud that you can do those techniques." Anko said with a grin, trying to cheer up her daughter

"I am, believe me, I am. It's just that it reminds me that I'm not like the other students though." Chitose said with a small smile.

"Well, who cares? Differences make you unique!" Anko said with a smile.

Chitose smiled back, and let her mom succeed in cheering her up as the approached the Academy.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: a few moments later

When Chitose acquired her first tail of power, it also had a few other side effects other then just increasing her Charka capacity and screwing with her control of it. One of them was all her physical senses were vastly increased. So she could not help but hear the remarks from the other children's parents as they said things like 'It's her.' and 'What were they thinking allowing that beast to come here?' but it wasn't until one woman said to another 'I can't believe that they allowed a monster like her to raise an even worse monster' that Chitose saw red. Anko, who had also heard that comment, due to having pumped Chakra into her ears and eyes incase of something, bad, happening here, immediately grabbed her daughter as she lunged for the woman that insulted Anko and herself and said "Now now Chitose, leave that old cow be." And dragged her daughter into the Academy building before anything else could set her daughter off again.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: in the classroom: a few moments later

Iruka Umino was not having a good day. At first he was ecstatic to find out he was now teaching his smallest class ever, what with it only having nine students. It seems that they hired triple the amount of instructors this year, and each instructor would only have to teach nine students. A Chunin by the name of Mizuki would be teaching one of the other groups and the last group was being taught by a Chunin by the name of Iwashi Tatami.

Then the headache came. It seems that his class had most of the main clan heirs in it, with a few non main clan heirs such as the Haruno girl and one other student. It was his last student who was giving him his headache, for it was Kyubi.

He had just privately gotten his ear chewed off so many times over the past fifteen minutes on his keeping their precious babies safe from that monster that when a new person came up to him, and he snapped out with out even looking up to see which of the clan head's head he was going to be biting off "If this is about keeping your kid safe from Kyubi, don't even bother. I'll tell you now the same thing I told everyone else. If the Hokage doesn't have a problem with her attending, why should I? If you really can't stand it, take it up with him or pull your damn kid out. Now leave me alone, my head hurts and it's all from your pointless whining."

Now fully expecting to have his head bit off and to lose his current position as an instructor, not that he really cared at the moment given the size of his current headache, he instead heard a woman's joyous laugh and her say "That's good to hear. I think you'll do just fine as my daughter's instructor."

Looking up with some fear, he saw just who he expected after hearing that. Anko. "Ah, yes, thank you." He nervously chuckled. "Can you make what you want to say kinda quick? I want to sneak off for some pain killers before I start teaching class today. Those arrogant clan heads have been biting my head off all morning over having your daughter in the same class as their kid. No offence meant Anko, but I've got a headache and I need to get rid of it before I can start teaching today."

"Sorry that those idiots did that to you. Well not to compound your headache, but when Chitose uses a few certain techniques as substitutes for the Academy taught standard ones, come see me or Kakashi, preferably me though, so we can explain just why we're having her do them instead of the ones you'll be teaching them." Anko said with a grin.

"I'm curious now, but at this exact moment my head hurts too much to even try to push for any information. I'll just come see you whenever it happens. Can you do me a favor though Anko and watch these kids for a second while I go into my office and get some industrial strength painkillers? My head is really killing me." Iruka asked and then said with a labored sigh.

"Sure thing Iruka. Anything for an old friend." Anko said with a grin.

"Thanks Anko." Iruka said as he got unsteadily to his feet and then he shambled into his office.

"Boy those idiots must have really done a number on him. The last time I saw him walk like that was when he was a Genin and he out drank his own Sensei in a drinking contest." Anko whispered in sympathy for her old friend.

A few minutes and three of the strongest pain killers available to a ninja later, Iruka came back feeling human again and was ready to start teaching his first day of classes.

Konohagakure: the Hokage Tower: in the Hokage's office: a little while later

"Sorry I'm late Sir." Anko called out as she entered the Hokage's office. It annoyed her to see that she was even later then Kakashi this time. "I agreed to watch the kids for Chitose's Sensei Iruka, who's an old friend of mine. It seems that the clan heads gave him a major chewing out over Chitose being in the same class as their precious heirs, and he needed to take some pain killers for the headache they gave him before he could even dream of teaching the brats." She finished explaining as she sat down.

"Well that's fine. I am sorry to hear that Iruka had such a hard time today." Sarutobi said with sympathy.

"Yeah, well I think you can expect some calls from the clan heads soon. I'd say they pushed him way too far, for he blew up at me without looking up to see who it was, saying that if you had no problem with her being there, why should he? And that they should just go see you or remove their kid if they still had a problem with it." Anko said with a chuckle. "That's Iruka, diplomatic as ever."

Sarutobi sighed and said "Well that's just great." Then shaking his head to clear it, he asked "Well you know why I called you both in here. I need an early progress report on Chitose since she's just entered the Academy." He said with a frown. Both his guests knew that he hated to have to do this to Chitose, but he had to do it to appease the idiots on the village counsel.

"Well," Kakashi began "As you know, we have been teaching her almost since the day we got custody of her, and she soaks up the knowledge and skills we teach her like a wet sponge. We didn't want to teach her anything beyond a C-Rank Jutsu of any type, since skill wise I'd say that she's a solid Genin, but last September something happened that kinda changed our plans."

"And that was?" Sarutobi asked thinking he knew what had happened.

"She got her first tails worth of power" Kakashi said emotionlessly. Sarutobi nodded in his response, expecting that answer. "Anyway, that shot all our previous planning on how to teach her all to hell, because of what the power did to her." Kakashi continued.

"And just what did the power of one tail do to Chitose?" Sarutobi asked with concern for the girl evident in his voice.

"Nothing too bad Sir. It increased all her physical senses by about a factor of about five or so, so she was quite sensitive to light, sound, touch, hell I even had to cook her the blandest food I could for a week or so, because her taste buds were so hyper-sensitive. Thankfully it only took her a little over a week to master her new senses. Her physical abilities such as strength, speed, reaction time and such were increased by about a factor of three. It took her a few days to get her coordination back after that. And let's not go into how much she broke while doing so. But the real problem came from her increased Chakra capacity. Anko and I agree, she has about as much Chakra available for her to use now as ten highly skilled Elite Jonin combined. It was a nightmare at first, because all her hard earned Chakra control was shot out the window by a cannon. She was a total mess at first, until she relearned how to control it all. And even then, we still had a problem. It seems that she now has so much damn Chakra, that almost if not all E-Rank, and most of the lower level D-Rank Ninjutsus that she had learned are now useless to her, and she can now probably never do any form of Genjutsu that is under an A-Rank in classification. So sadly she lost the ability to perform a common Henge and the common Bunshin because of this fact. So I then after some thought decided to teach her the Kage Bunshin to make up for her loss of the normal Bunshin, and Anko here taught her the Henshin to replace her lack of ability to perform a Henge. Then we spent time teaching her as many C-rank, and a few B-Rank when we had to, Jutsus to replace any of those that she had lost."

"You taught her two forbidden techniques? Both of Jonin level? Are you mad?" Sarutobi asked in his shock.

"Sir, with all due respect," Anko then said "The only reason they are forbidden is because of the danger they possess to the wielder if he or she does not have the Chakra capacity to use them. With Chitose having so much Chakra available to her, we did not see a true danger in teaching her those two techniques. And the few B-Rank techniques that we have taught her so far were chosen very carefully as to not be too powerful for her at this point in time. In about six to eight months or so, after she has totally perfected all her new replacement techniques, we do plan to teach her a few more of the more, dangerous, shall we say, B-Rank Jutsus, but not until we are totally sure she can master them. Please, we do know what we are doing Sir." Anko said evenly in a cold voice.

"And what you are doing is turning her into a God damn powerhouse." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"No." Kakashi said evenly. "She is already a powerhouse as you said, we are just giving her the skills to match that fact."

Sarutobi then put his head in his hands and moaned "The counsel is going to yell my ears off for this." Then raising his head and smirking he said "Well that's just too bad for them. Carry on as you have been you two." He ordered them.

Smirking, both Anko and Kakashi stood up and at attention and said "Yes Sir."

"You're dismissed." Sarutobi said with a genuine smile on his face.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: outside: during the first break

The Ninja Academy lasted all day from eight A.M. to four P.M. That's eight hours. And no one really expects small children, even children training to be ninjas, to be able to stay still and study for all that time. So they had two half an hour breaks at nine thirty A.M and two P.M. and an hour lunch break at from eleven thirty A.M. to twelve thirty P.M. This set up made it so that the children had four one and a half hour blocks of classes, about the average limit that a child of that age can be expected to pay attention to their instructor, at least according to the Konoha village counsel's researcher that they hired to investigate the matter.

It was currently nine forty two according to the school's clock, and Chitose was just now heading outside to see the other children because she really had had to use the bathroom before she went outside.

Well just as she was exiting the building to go to the school's yard, she heard the distinctive sound of a group of boys bulling someone. Turning to her left and walking to the side of the building, she saw it, four boys verbally abusing another boy.

"Like you could ever amount to anything as a Ninja Lee. You're pathetic, and that Gai Sensei you always go on about must be an idiot if he thinks you could ever amount to even being Ninja Fodder." One of the boys said in a snooty, scolding, and superior tone of voice.

One of the others laughed and said "I've seen this 'Gai Sensei' that Lee always is raving about. And the man is an idiot! He was doing laps around the town on his hands while saying that 'Next time he'll beat that hip rival of his' the man simply must be a moron." The second boy laughed.

Chitose had heard enough and came marching over to them and said "That man is my Dad's best friend you jerk! He's the 'Hip Rival' Gai must have lost a bet with my Dad and that was his payment for losing. And Gai is a great Ninja, and if he sees any promise in this kid here, you can bet he could wipe the floor with all of you, both hands tied behind his back and blindfolded to boot you utter morons" She had screamed in their faces surprising them all with her appearance. The boy named Lee shot her a grateful look, to which she nodded to in response.

The four boys sputtered for a moment then one of them suddenly recognized her and said "Oh, like the new resident Demoness could ever see anything on what makes a great Ninja. You're mom's a slutty traitor, and your dad's a lazy idiot." The one who said that was on the far left. The other three boys laughed in response to that statement.

"Lee," Chitose said in an utterly and nauseatingly sweet tone of voice that could give one's teeth more cavities then eating one thousand pounds of raw sugar and then not brushing for a week. "How about we show these idiots just what a 'Pathetic Moron' and a 'Demoness' are truly capable of? I'll take the two on the left, and you take the two on the right, and the last one done with their opponents buys the other today's lunch, ok?" and then she was off and fighting.

Lee was frozen momentarily at hearing this red-haired beauty stand up for him and then ask him out on a date after a fight, and didn't snap out of his shock until he saw the first boy, the one that insulted her parents go down to a vicious Taijutsu combo, but luckily for him, all the other boys were just as shocked as him, albeit for a very different reason. Lee then engaged one of the boys designated as his opponent, and he went down to one devastating punch from Lee. Sadly Lee lost the challenge, for after he did a round house kick on the other boy, knocking his head hard against the wall and thus knocking him out, he saw that both of the beautiful girl's foes were down on the ground and had turned just turned in time for him to see her stomp her foot quite hard into the boy who insulted her parents private parts saying "Never insult my family again!"

Lee then winced in sympathy, and asked in a light tone of voice "I guess I'm buying us lunch?"

"You sure are." The girl said with a smile that made Lee see stars.

Then the bell rang and she said "Ah shoot. These idiots made me waste all my free time on them. Well Lee, my names Chitose, and I'll see you at lunch!" She said and then she ran off to class, while Lee sighed and said in a dreamy tone of voice

"Chitose." While fantasizing about their upcoming date. Then the first boy he punched out, the one who insulted him the most until his fiery angel came to his defense that is, moaned in pain as consciousness hit him. Lee, being rudely awoken from his most pleasant day dream, scowled at the boy and kicked him in his head, sending him back to dream land, the place that Lee wanted to be right now. Then realizing he was going to be late, he took off as fast as he could to get to class.

EAN: Did I just set up a date between Chitose the reborn Kyubi and Rock Lee? Yes it appears I did, at least to Rock Lee's and most other people's perspective. Chitose is just thinking she's getting a free lunch from a new potential friend.

And did I overpower Chitose? Not in my mind. I mean really, think about it. There are three factors in any fight, power, skill and experience. She has a lot of power, but only a little skill, and no experience. So a single totally average Jonin could beat her as she is now with just a little effort. But wait you say, I said she'll be more skilled by the time she's a Genin? Yes she will. But still, a single Jonin could beat her, it would just take a lot more effort. I plan on by the time she's a Genin for her to only have a chance at beating a Jonin, not having it be a certainty. And that's because, while she is a power house in all senses of the term, and while she might be at that point a good Chunin in skill, Jonin are still a lot better skill wise and have a ton of experience. All she'd have on a Jonin is power, and that's not enough, not at just one tails worth of it at least.


	3. THE ACADEMY DAYS

AN1: Well, in this chapter Chitose makes some friends, and I cover her stay at the academy. There will be a lot of time skips in this chapter, because seriously, I am not going to go into great detail on two years worth of academy learning. God no. (Shudders) And some of her friends should come as no surprise to anyone who has read any Naruto fic, such as Hinata, (Does any fic not have her as at least a friend? Hmm, I wonder?) some however….

AN2: Now I've been saying that I'm not going to be following the canon for this fic, and while that's true for the most part, I will be paying lip service to the canon plot, until I feel I just don't want to any more. What I mean by that is certain plot elements that happened in canon will happen in this fic, modified, most likely greatly, of course, until I feel I just don't want to pretend follow the canon storyline any more. And I see that happening about the forest of death time, for those who want to know. Now that said, that doesn't mean I'll be doing anything near how canon did it, no way no how, just that I will be following the canon storyline as a very rough guideline until that point in time.

AN3: Rock Lee will seem out of character in this chapter. My only excuse is Gai has not had enough time to warp his mind totally. And Chitose will, lessen, the warping of Lee's mind as well. So Rock Lee will be slightly out of character for this whole fic. Sorry if that turns you off.

AN4: I've been very sick over the past while and I some how feel that this chapter was, less then inspired. I hope it meets with your approval.

AN5: Minor spelling and grammar changes made.

THE REINCARNATION OF KYUBI

CHAPTER THREE

THE ACADEMY DAYS

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: in the classroom: a few moments later

Chitose had just managed to get back into class right before the tardy bell rung. Sighing in relief, she sat down in her seat. Her seat was right next to a blue haired, white eyed girl named Hinata Hyuga. A very shy quite girl it seemed, for she stayed away from everyone and made no effort to speak unless spoken to, and then it was in a broken stuttering voice.

After shyly saying "Heee…Here" after having her name called out by the instructor, Chitose looked over at her desk mate, and decided to try to introduce herself to the girl, since Iruka Sensei said that he was going to be calling them up individually in a few moments, and to stay quite for now.

Silently wondering what he was going to do, for the first hour and a half had just been a basic lecture on the Shonbi way of life, she said to Hinata "Hello, your name is Hinata, right? I'm Chitose Mitarashi, nice to meet you."

"Helllll, Hello Chitose. Nice to meet you too." Hinata said.

Chitose looked at the girl slyly. She had never met a more timid creature. Even a hunted rabbit seemed braver then this girl. "Um, you want to do something later?" She asked dumbly, not quite knowing what to say. Her mom said she needed to make some friends, and this Hinata girl seemed to need one quite badly as well.

"Um, I have to get home right after school for a family meeting," Hinata said. Then seeing the look on Chitose's face, Hinata quickly said "But I could have lunch with you today."

"Oh." Chitose said brightening up. "I was going to go to lunch with this one kid, but you can come along too!" Chitose said in response,

Hinata smiled at that, but before she could respond, Iruka spoke to the class.

"Now class, in this class period, I will be taking a measure of your chakra capacity." He started off with "You see, by doing a simple technique, which I will show you how to do in a bit, you can make your chakra visible to the naked eye. That, along with this" he said pointing to a box that looked like a radio, except it had a half circle with a needle in it, where in a radio it would have a strait line "Will show me how much chakra you have, letting me get a base idea on what to work on with you as individuals, and as a whole."

He then proceeded to demonstrate the technique, to which Kiba said in a low and unbelieving voice, "It looks like Sensei has to take a major dump! I hope we all don't look that stupid doing this." Which caused some light laughter to go around, seeing as he actually was not trying to crack a joke, but in truth he was making a truthful observation.

They went in the order of alphabetically by last name, and soon she was up. "Chitose Mitarashi!"

Chitose went up, feeling nervous. What if they thought she was a freak because of how much chakra she had? What if the other kids guessed something? Nervously she made her way down, and Iruka said "Begin."

Chitose then gulped and said "Um, Sensei? I really don't think this is a good idea for me to do this." She was nervous about the possible repercussions from doing this exercise.

"Are you teaching this class, or am I? Now do it." Iruka said in response with a raised eyebrow and a harsh voice.

Nodding her head, Chitose obeyed her Sensei, and started to project her chakra like he showed her. Soon she was hidden from view by the blinding light of the red chakra she was producing, and a few seconds latter, the box that measured the chakra output exploded, causing her to stop projecting her chakra due to her surprise.

"Umm, opps?" Chitose said sheepishly, while Iruka stared in open mouthed shock.

"Umm, there will be a slight delay while I get another one of the chakra measuring devices from storage." Iruka said dumbly "Please stay in your seats."

"Um, Sensei" Sakura then asked aloud.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka replied as he cleaned off the desk the device's shards.

"Why was Chitose's chakra red, when all of the rest of us produced blue chakra?"

Iruka gulped and came up with a bullshit answer, also known as a lie, incredibly fast "Um, Miss Mitarashi here has a condition that causes her to have a little more then the normal levels of chakra for a person, which is incidentally why this model of a chakra measurer exploded, it just was not meant for anything beyond a normal academy students possible chakra level. This condition of hers also changes the color of her chakra."

"Oh." Sakura said in response, accepting that answer.

"And I suspect her reluctance to do this exercise was because she knew this might happen and was trying to remind me of her condition, am I right?" Iruka asked Chitose.

"Um, I didn't know that the box would blow up, I just had a bad feeling about this." Chitose said sheepishly.

"Right. Well get back to your seat Chitose, and I'll go get a spare from storage. And I better find all of you in your seats when I get back!" Iruka warned as he left the room.

Chitose was then immediately hounded by her classmates as soon as Iruka left the room.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: the cafeteria: lunch time

After Lee paid for Chitose's meal and his own, they found a small out of the way table for just him, her and Hinata, who Chitose told Lee was joining them. Lee looked crestfallen for a moment, but then he perked up and said "Of course she can join us!"

After they started eating, Chitose asked "So Lee, why were those jerks giving you such a hard time?"

Lee gulped. He did not want to answer that question, for he felt that she would make fun of him as well, but he thought it was best to answer it now, and get it out of the way, then to let her find out from someone else. "I have stunted chakra coils. I can't produce enough chakra to do any Jutsus. I'm trying to become a Ninja on my Taijutsu alone. Gai Sensei thinks I can, and the Academy is letting me try, due to Gai Sensei's urging." He said looking down. He then heard Chitose give a slight chuckle, and looked further down in shame, until she spoke

"I'm in a similar boat myself." She said.

"Oh, you have stunted chakra coils too?" Lee asked in shock.

"No." Chitose said in response while shaking her head. "I've got the opposite problem you do. Although compared to you, it's not much of a problem at all."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"I produce too much chakra." Chitose said.

"I fail to see how that can be a problem." Lee replied "Is not having a lot of chakra a good thing?"

"Normally yes," Chitose replied with a nod "but I have so much charka that I can't do basic Jutsus. Don't let this get around you two, but in Ninjutsu I can't do anything below a C-Rank Jutsu and even then, the C-Rank would have to eat up a lot of chakra. I'm limited in my Jutsus to the ones that eat up tons of chakra, for I can't do the ones that take even a standard amount to use. That's why I said I have a problem but it's nothing on yours. I can't do the normal Bunshin or a Henge. They require way too little chakra for me to use. I had to, substitute, for them. But you, you have a problem that puts mine to shame," Chitose said with a shake of her head, "I mean, how, if you can't produce enough chakra to perform any Jutsus, will you pass the Academy, when you need be able to do both a Henge and a Bunshin to pass?" Chitose asked.

"I wonder that as well, but Gai Sensei said he would have a solution for me. He said that he would tell me when my speed was fast enough." Lee said nervously.

"Well if Gai says he has an answer, then he probably does. My dad does not like to admit it aloud, but he holds your Sensei in very high regard. Just don't tell him I said that, ok? Or my dad will throttle me." Chitose told Lee.

"As you wish Chitose." Lee replied while nodding.

"Hey, Hinata?" Chitose asked, trying to bring the silent girl into the conversation.

"Yyyy, Yes?" Hinata stuttered.

"Umm," Chitose said, not sure what she wanted to say, since she had no experience in trying to get others to open up. "Since you have to go home right away today, do you think we could do something after the Academy's over tomorrow?" Chitose asked just to say anything.

"Um, ok" Hinata said shyly.

"Good. Think about what you want to do, and tell me tomorrow, ok? Chitose asked "We can do what ever you want." Chitose finished.

"Hey Lee, do you want to hang out after we get out today?" Chitose asked of Lee.

"Um, sure." Lee said surprised.

"Ok, good." Chitose responded.

Then the bell signaling class will soon start rang.

Konohagakure: a training ground: After the Academy got out

To say Rock Lee had had an interesting day would be an understatement. He had met a girl who seemed to want to be his friend at the very least, she was quite cute, and he thought he could get her as his girlfriend in a few months, if he played it cool for now.

Then there was what she said at lunch. She partially understood how it was for him not to be able to do any Jutsus, for she was limited in her Jutsu selection as well. Not that he thought her problem was that big a deal, and even she said it had nothing on his, but she could slightly understand his feelings on the matter.

Then there was the after school walk to a place she said she'd treat him at. A snack shop that served the best dango and sweet meats according to Chitose. She said her mother loved the dango there and had proclaimed it the best in the village, and she thought that the sweet meats there were just heavenly.

Lee, after trying both the sweet meats and the dango, had to agree about Hikaru's Snack Shop.

But on the walk both to and from the Hikaru's, he had literally felt the absolute wall of hate directed at Chitose. She had to pry him off a man that had tried to hit her with a bucket of livestock blood. Luckily for Chitose, he missed. Unfortunately for the butcher, he had pissed Lee off.

Then there was their Taijutsu spar at his favorite training ground. He was shocked. Oh, he had won alright, but she sure had made him work for it. She was the fastest and strongest opponent of anyone anywhere near his age group he had ever faced since training under Gai Sensei. She hit very hard, was lighting quick, and seemed to have a great understanding of just how to move in a fight.

As he was helping her up after the mach was over, his Gai Sensei chose to appear at that time.

"Lee!" Gai shouted as he erupted from the bushes. "She burns brightly with the fires of youth! Where did you find such a fiery girl?" Gai continued to shout.

Lee shouted back "Gai Sensei! She started the Academy this very day! She stood up for me to those who would mock me, and you for you're teaching of me! I have never had such a youthful fight against anyone of my age group in quite some time! It was a most passionate battle!" Lee continued to shout, while Chitose wondered just what the hell caused Lee's shift in behavior. He had seemed pretty normal before this. She then narrowed her eyes at Gai, starting to understand just what was happing here.

'Gotta nip this in the bud.' She thought, seeking to protect her new friend from the bad habits he was unknowingly coping from his role model.

"Yes! She fights with the flames of youth at her side!" Gai then struck a ridicules pose that Chitose assumed was meant to be a thoughtful one, and then shouted "You girl, what is your name!"

"Chitose, Chitose Mitarashi." Chitose said.

Gai blinked for a moment, and then said "Ahh, I now know where I heard your name! You are my rival's adopted daughter! I was going to ask if you would like to learn Taijutsu from me along with Lee here, for your fires of youth are second only to his, but I doubt Kakashi would allow it." He said mournfully.

Chitose blinked, and then said, after she thought about the pros and cons of being taught by the best Taijutsu master in the village, but yet also the craziest one, she said "I think I can convince mom to convince him."

"Yes! Your fires of youth truly burn brightly! I look forward to seeing you tomorrow for our practice! We meet every day here, at seven P.M. and go on until ten! And we work every weekend from Noon to six P.M!" Gai shouted aloud.

Chitose just looked at Gai wide eyed seeing the amount of her free time she had just signed off on, and then thought "Shit, I'll have no free time from now on, because mom and dad want to work with me in the mornings every weekend on my Jutsus. "Um that's fine Gai Sensei. My parents though want to work on my Jutsus on the weekend, but I'm sure I can schedule it around your training time." Chitose said cautiously.

"Hmm, yes that's right." Gai said to him self in thought. "Well it is good to see that you are willing to work hard, but I can not allow you to over tire yourself. Hmm." Gai said taking a 'Deep Thinking' pose. "For now I will keep the schedule as is. If you can not keep up on the weekends due to your other training, I may have to do some rescheduling. I must think on this." Gai said in some thought. Then he turned to Lee and said "Lee! Enough time has been spent on this! It is time for your training!" Gai shouted at Lee.

Lee looked totally happy and said "Yes Gai Sensei! I am ready!" And then Gai sent Lee to work, while Chitose walked home.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: at the end of the Academy year

Chitose had gotten permission from her dad, after going to her mom first, to study Taijutsu under Gai. Gai did have to push his starting and ending times on the weekend back two hours due to her presence though.

After a few weeks, Chitose and Lee had even convinced both Gai and Hinata to have Hinata join in with them for Gai's studies. And then, noticing that Hinata knew nothing about Ninjutsus, she invited Hinata to study with her with her parents. Hinata reluctantly accepted that offer as well.

Chitose had slowly gotten Hinata out of her shell, sort of. She now longer stuttered, and she was slightly more assertive.

Chitose, Hinata and Lee had also made friendships with Shino and Kiba from Chitose's class and Tenten from Lee's.

And now all of them were trying to comfort Lee. He did pass the Ninjutsu portion of the five part test by doing the tricks Gai had shown him with his speed, but he had barely failed his written exam, failed the Kenjutsu portion and had utterly failed the Genjutsu.

"Look at it this way Lee, you can graduate with us." Hinata finally spoke out, which caused a slight smile to show on Lee's face.

Then Gai showed up at the school and said "Yes Lee! Do not give into despair! Show the word your fires of youth and try again!" Gai shouted, scaring everyone with his sudden appearance.

And then for the first time ever, Lee jumped up and hugged Gai, while crying "Yes Gai Sensei!"

And Gai hugged back saying "Lee"

And as they cried to each other 'Gai Sensei' and 'Lee' a majestic Genjutsu of a sun setting appeared behind them as they stood on a rocky cliff as waves of the ocean crashed behind them, and as all others looking at this scene lost their lunch, Chitose got annoyed, and then she got pissed, and then she stood up and smacked the back of Lee's head while screaming

"I'm your girlfriend you jerk! If you are going to do anything that causes a Genjutsu that looks like the cover of a romance novel, it will be with me, not Gai Sensei, Understand me!" Chitose shouted at her cowering boyfriend.

Nodding profusely, he whole heartedly agreed as all the other sighed in the relief that they would never have to see such a disturbing scene again. In truth it was seen twenty seven more times around the village until Chitose finally stopped it, causing everyone, even the worst of her haters, to at least silently thank her.

Konohagakure: Hikaru's Snack Shop: finals day: the next year

Chitose, Hinata and Lee were at Hikaru's relaxing after their final test day, seeing as they had all passed, and Gai had given them the day off due to having to meet with the Hokage. He said he was going to be assigned a team this year.

After stuffing their faces on sweet meets, dango and some sweet fruits, they went over to their training ground that they used with Gai on Lee's urging.

After a three way brawl that only ended due to Lee and Hinata exhausting them selves, they flopped down on the grass and just talked.

"I hope we all are assigned to the same team." Lee said wistfully some time later.

"That would be nice." Hinata admitted.

"Yeah!" Chitose said enthusiastically "We'd kick total ass together!"

It was now quite dark, and Hinata said "Well, while I doubt they have missed me, it is quite late. I'd better be getting home."

Chitose frowned at that statement. She had finally gotten Hinata to admit a few months ago just what kept getting her depressed, and it was the utter lack of respect she got from her family. She was constantly told how weak and worthless she was by her father, and after she started training with Lee and herself, she had been totally shunned by her family. She was basically a Hyuga in name only. The family elders were even trying to kick her out of her position as the heir of the clan, if not out of the main branch of the clan as well. Chitose was not pleased when she found this out. Neither was Lee. They had to physically keep him still by tieing him to a tree to stop him from challenging Hinata's father to an honor duel.

It was then that fate stuck out its tongue at the three newly minted Genin. For Instructor Mizuki appeared out of the trees and landed in the clearing they occupied. "Instructor Mizuki! What brings you here?" Lee cried out.

Mizuki exclaimed "Shit! I can't leave any witnesses!" And then he threw two handfuls of shurikens at them. Chitose and Lee managed to dodge the deadly stars, but Hinata was so surprised at the attack from the Academy Instructor, that she froze, allowing her self to be hit by some of the shurikens. She took one in the left upper chest above the heart, one in the left shoulder, and one in the left side of her throat.

Chitose was by her best friends side in a second, trying to stop the bleeding from Hinata's throat, while Lee cried out "Chitose! Look after Hinata. I'll stop him!"

Mizuki chuckled and said "You, the dead last of the Academy, stop me? Don't make me laugh."

Konohagakure: The Hokage's tower, as this was going on

The Hokage had just given the four Jonin present their team assignments. Every one was happy except Kakashi for "Great I not only get the Uchiha brat, but I get two of his fan girls as well? Do you hate me or something?" Kakashi asked the Hokage in a pitiful whine. After hearing about his daughters classmates from her, he knew he wanted nothing to do with the sole surviving Uchiha in the village, or any of his fan girls.

Gai on other hand was ecstatic. His team consisted of the three children he was already tutoring. As Gai was about to rub the fact that he had gotten a better team in his rivals face, a Chunin guard came busting in the room with a Kunai lodged in between his shoulder muscle and his neck, gasping out "The Scroll of Sealing has been stolen! It was Mizuki!" Before he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

As the Hokage's ANBU guards tended to the Chunin's wounds while waiting for Medic Nin backup, Sarutobi immediately went to his crystal ball to see where the traitor was while the gathered Jonin looked over his shoulder. What they saw shocked them.

Hinata was laying on the ground of a training clearing, while Chitose was trying to make her shirt into a bandage for Hinata's neck, and Mizuki was engaged in a battle with Rock Lee. Mizuki was obviously trying to keep his distance from Lee with Shurikens and Ninjutsu, while Lee tried to close in the gap between the two of them.

Then Mizuki started taunting them, and he then let the secret of the Kyubi out. And while Lee looked over at Chitose in shock, Mizuki rushed over to Lee and stabbed him in the gut with a Kunai in each of his hands.

At that moment, Kakashi and Gai were out the window faster then the eye could see. And what they would find on their arrival would haunt them forever.

Konohagakure: a training ground: at the same time

Hinata heard Mizuki as he leveled the statement that her best friend was in actuality the Kyubi reborn. Then she saw the renegade Academy Instructor use Lee's shock and lack of attention to the fight because of it to brutally stab him in the gut with two Kunai. She looked up at Chitose, and saw the horror in her eyes at this act, and Hinata also saw that Mizuki was telling the truth in her eyes. Whispering "Chitose, please, stop him. We'll talk later." She saw Chitose look at her with fear in her eyes and say

"Sure, just don't die." And then she stood up.

"Oh, so now that all her so called friends are almost dead, the Kyubi's coming out to play? I know for a fact that you have lost almost all your power! When I kill you, no one will even care I stole this scroll!" Mizuki laughed out.

"Shut up." Chitose said quietly.

"What was that?" Mizuki mocked her.

"I said SHUT UP!" Chitose said, going through the hand seals of one of her most potent long range Ninjutsu she had wormed out of her father. As she cried out "Katon: Gōkaikyū no Jutsu!" a large fire ball launched it's self at Mizuki, where, after he got his eyes back to their normal size, he jumped up and over the blast.

Smirking, for that's just what she thought he'd do, she unleashed her most potent Ninjutsu while he was stranded in mid air. Calling out "Katon: Karyū Endan no Jutsu!" She saw the panic on Mizuki's face. Then it was her turn for a surprise when with an incredible show of mid air maneuverability he avoided almost all of the stream of fire, managing to only take some slight burning on the outer left side of his left side of his abdomen.

Then he was falling at her at a ridiculous rate of speed, and drop kicked her in the face, sending her sprawling twelve feet away.

As Mizuki picked himself up off the ground, he noticed to his surprise that Chitose was already up and running at him.

A fierce Taijutsu battle followed, with both punches and kicks being exchanged at high speeds. But finally Mizuki got Chitose cornered in-between three trees and lifting up a Kunai said "Any last words fox bitch?"

Chitose looked up and said "Just two, Bunshin Daibakuha!" and as Mizuki tried to quickly get away, the clone he was fighting exploded, causing him to go flying, wracked with injuries.

As he opened his eyes in pain, he saw Chitose kneeling over him with his dropped Kunai and she quietly said "You want a monster, I'll show you a monster." And then he saw the last thing he'd ever see, his own Kunai heading for him, as Chitose stabbed him in his brain.

It was to this last scene that Kakashi and Gai arrived to, too late to Stop Chitose as she killed Mizuki and then she fell over in tears, crying her heart out.

EAN: Well, this chapter is done. Hope I did well on the fight scene, for I hate doing them as I feel I suck at them. And yes, Chitose knows some kick ass Jutsu's, but don't yell at me too much for them.

And I really screwed with the teams, didn't I? Making twelve graduates instead of nine and making Gai a Sensei of this years rookies. And yes that means I have two original characters for this years rookie teams.

I hope you guys and gals liked this chapter and tell me what you think of it. Thanks for reading this, bye for now.


	4. ACCEPTANCE OF THE TRUTH

AN1: This starts out with a very serious Rock Lee. I am not taking him out of character so much as I am taking him out of experience. I can see a Rock Lee that has gone through what I have put him through acting this way in that situation.

AN2: This chapter introduces my two OC's for team placements. Akahana Yamanaka, Ino's cousin, and Fumiyo Nara, Shikamaru's twin sister. I really didn't feel like coming up with family's for these two, and since they will be important to the story later on, I wanted well defined families and abilities for these two OC's.

AN3: I swear, before this is all over, I'm getting a T-Shirt made that says "I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired!" I swear, I hate being so sick!

AN4: My sister is now an English teacher in Japan! YAY! She just got the job and just went over there. I'm so happy and proud of her right now!

AN5: Happy birthday to me! October seventh is my birthday, and here's my present to you!

THE REINCARNATION OF KYUBI

CHAPTER FOUR

ACCEPTANCE OF THE TRUTH

Chitose was sitting in a chair besides Lee's hospital bed, seeing as he had just gotten out of his surgery. Hinata however, was still in surgery, for the shurikens had managed to hit her near some very vital places. Unfortunately for Hinata, the best Medic Nins in the village had been called out of it a little while earlier because a few groups of ANBU had gotten ambushed just outside Konohagakure, and they had gone out to treat those groups.

While Chitose was thinking on just how uncaring Hinata's father was acting, it seemed all he thought was that this was an embarrassment to his clan, she heard a doctor's voice saying "I want that monster out of my patient's room!"

She then heard a male voice that could only be Gai's scream "SO UNYOUTHFUL!" and then a meaty smacking sound followed that.

She then heard her father say "Was that really necessary Gai?" Followed by her mother saying

"Yes it was." And then there was another meaty crunching sound.

Then her parents and Gai came in and over to her, with her mother saying "Hinata's going to be just fine dear. They just finished the surgery a few moments ago."

"That's good to hear." Chitose said through her tears. Then she said while crying "Mom, they know. They know."

Anko then took her adopted daughter into her arms and said "Yes, yes they do. Everything will be all right Chitose, you'll see."

"But, but, won't they hate me now?" Chitose asked through her tears.

Rock Lee had been awake since he had heard his Gai Sensei shouting about someone's Unyouthfulness. But he had been groggy and out of it until a moment ago when he had heard Chitose cry 'They know.' Then he suddenly remembered the events that had lead to now, and just why his stomach hurt like it did. As he looked over and saw his beautiful Chitose lean into her mother for emotional support, it hurt him that she thought he could ever hate her. So he said "I could never hate you Chitose." Causing all present to look at him. After his Gai Sensei shouted something about 'Youth conquering all' and Chitose's parents looking at him with a smile, he asked "Could I have a moment or two alone with Chitose?"

After the adults nodded and left, Lee said while looking over at Chitose, "I could never hate you, why did you think that?"

"Be, because now you know I'm Kyubi, and almost everyone who knows hates me for it." Chitose said through her tears.

"Well, I'm not everyone, I'm me." Lee said seriously. Then Lee said "I'm tired Chitose. I think I'll go back to sleep now, but we can discuss this later with Hinata. I just know she'll be fine with all this." And then he fell back asleep.

Chitose then left the room and smiled at her parents and Gai and said "He fell back asleep."

And then her parents took Chitose home.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: in the classroom: a few days later

The reading of team assignments had been pushed back a few days, seeing as two of the prospective Genin were in the hospital for helping to stop a traitor. Chitose had yet to see her friends Hinata or Lee again, for the hospital, afterwards, had only let family see the patients, and was ecstatic to see both Hinata and Lee wander in and give her a smile. But Hinata's smile was tinged with a hint of sadness.

As they sat next to her as usual, Chitose smiled with relief, and then she noticed that Hinata was depressed. Asking "What's wrong Hinata?" She saw Hinata look left, then right and then she whispered

"I, I had a falling out with my clan. After I, I found out about you, they asked me that 'Now that I know the truth about the Demoness' that I turn my back on our friendship. When I refused, they, they…" Hinata broke down in tears at that point and then Lee took up the story.

"I heard the discussion from my room, as it was next to hers and the argument was quite loud. She is at this moment being formally cast out of her clan by her father and the clan's elders." Lee said with a stony look in his eyes.

"What!?!" Chitose yelled.

"It's true." Hinata tearfully said. "I knew," She choked and then said "I knew I was on thin ice with my clan, and I knew that they didn't want me, but it hurts! It hurts to know that they would cast me out. I knew they were looking for any excuse to get rid of me, and, and now I finally gave them one." She said through her tears.

"Um, do you need a place to stay? I'm sure you could stay with me for now." Chitose asked, no longer worried about herself or her secret being out, now she was just enraged for her friends sake, a friend that was being hurt for just being her friend.

"No, no I don't. If I can, I'd love too." Hinata said through her tears.

Iruka had noticed the three talking, and had put them out of his mind monetarily, but when he saw Hinata crying profusely, and both Chitose and Lee comforting her, he got up and went over to see his students, to see what was wrong and if he could help. He thought he knew what might be wrong, and he was very close, and yet at the same time so far away from the truth of the matter.

Looking around the class, and seeing that this early there was only Sakura and Sasuke in the class with them, and they were to, busy, to pay attention to what was going on here, Iruka asked "What's the matter?"

Chitose looked up and asked "Can you get my mom down here as soon as possible? Something's come up that I need to speak with her about."

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked in a worried tone of voice.

Lee looked at the two other students in the classroom and after noticing that they were too, busy, to pay attention to them he said "Now that Hinata knows certain, truths, and has failed to act on them as her clan wishes, she is being removed from her clan." Lee said in tightly controlled anger.

Iruka just looked at Lee for a moment, thinking on how, different, he sounded then usual, when just what he said sunk in.

"I'm going to see if she can stay with us for a little while." Chitose said softly.

"I see. I'll go phone your mother now." Iruka said with cold fury. "She probably will not be able to get here until after the teams are assigned, so please, be patient." Iruka said, and then he marched over to his office and went in it.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: in the classroom: an hour later

Iruka was currently calling out the teams for all three classrooms. His classroom was filled with potential Genin, more full then ever before, and then he called out the last few teams "Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Akahana Yamanaka, and Fumiyo Nara. Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake." Sakura and Ino sputtered in outrage at this. Iruka, and everyone else, ignored them, as Iruka continued to call out team placements "Team Eight, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team Nine, Hinata, Rock Lee and Chitose Mitarashi. Your instructor will be Maito Gai." Hinata seemed to perk up a bit at this statement, as did Chitose and Lee. "Team Ten, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Your instructor will be Asuma Sarutobi. Please leave for your break and be back in two hours to meet your team leaders." Iruka called out and all the present Genin hopefuls, not that they knew that last part, left, with the exception of Team Nine.

Iruka then, after all the others had left, said "Your mother will be here shortly Chitose." And then he went into his office.

Konohagakure: the Ninja Academy: in the classroom: fifteen minuets later

To say Anko was pissed was like saying that Gai was slightly off kilter. In other words, it was a massive understatement.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly Hinata. Your clan asked you to give up your friendship with my daughter, and when you said no, they decided to cast you out?" Anko asked with tightly griped fury evident in her voice.

"Yes." Hinata said calmly, as she was now all cried out about this. "They have been looking for any reason to disown me, and I finally gave them one."

Anko breathed deeply, and then with a savage yell, whipped around and through two handfuls of Kunai into the wall behind her. Then turning around with a sweet and gentle smile on her face, she said "You are welcome to stay at our home for as long as you need." Then Anko seemed to pause and she asked "Are they even letting you keep any of you belongings?"

"No. All I have is what I have on me. These are the clothes I had on that night. I just sewed them up." Hinata said while looking down. Anko then saw the truth of that, and she said

"Well we'll have to take you shopping then. We'll have to get you some real clothes, not those stupid robes that all the Hyuga's wear." Anko said with a kind smile.

"Thank you." Hinata said while looking down. "Sorry to be such trouble." She then said.

"You are no trouble, your ex-clan however, is in big trouble." Anko said calmly.

"Now then, be sure to tell this to your new Jonin instructor, and I'll see the two of you at home tonight." Then Anko paused and said "When you become official Genins, we'll all have a party, so Lee, you're invited to a party soon."

"Ok. Wait, what do you mean by 'When you become official Genins'? Aren't we that already?" Lee asked with a frown.

Anko just laughed and said "You'll see." And then she left.

An hour or so later, the first of their classmates came back to meet their Jonin instructors.

Konohagakure: At Gai's favorite training ground

Gai was frowning, an expression that was really not suited to his face, as his students told him just what had happened to Hinata. He then sighed and said "I guess that they do have the right, no matter how stupid it is, to make such a decision." Gai said in a normal and calm tone of voice, utterly shocking his students, seeing as they were used to his, less then sane personality.

Then he seemed to gather himself up, and was almost back to normal, saying "Well your youthfulness has caused me to decide that the final Genin test shall not be needed!"

"Final Genin test?" Hinata asked with a frown. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah, didn't we already have that?" Chitose also asked with a frown.

"No, no." Gai said with a shake of his head. "The test you took a few weeks ago was to only see if you had the raw skills. The final test was to be administered by me, to see if you had the correct mentality to become a Genin." Gai said in a serious tone of voice. "I can see that you do, so we can skip it."

"The mentality of a Genin?" Lee then asked with a scrunched up facial expression.

Gai sighed and said in a serious tone of voice again, shocking his new students yet again "You see my little Genin, out of the twenty seven graduates of this year's class, most of them will be sent back to the academy for failing a very simple test. The test of team work." Seeing the confusion evident on his now official students' faces he said "You see, every Jonin instructor is to test his or her Genins ability to work as a team. Most use a form of divide and conquer. I shall use your father's test as an example Chitose, for it is so hard none have passed it to his approval." Gai said to everyone's surprise "He first gets them hungry and upset by not letting them eat breakfast and then having them wait on him for a few hours, and then he shows them two bells, and he tells them that one must get one from him to pass, and the one who doesn't, gets sent back to the academy. This forces them to think that they all must come at him one on one, for it is every Genin for themselves." He was then interrupted by Chitose who said

"But that's stupid! He's an Elite Jonin! I couldn't even touch him if he was truly serious in a fight with me!"

"Yes, he is an Elite Jonin, and an Ex-ANBU Captain. He is far beyond any Genin in terms of power and skill." Gai said in a wise tone of voice. "But that is not what Kakashi wants them to do. No, he wants them to team up to attack him and at least try to get the bells from him as a team. If they do that, it does not matter if they do get the bells, he will pass them. Sadly, no team that has been assigned to him has seen beyond his deception, so he has passed none so far."

"Wow." Chitose said.

Then Hinata asked in a puzzled tone of voice "Why are you not testing us for our teamwork then?"

"Because you are already acting like true teammates. None of you have abandoned Chitose for her past, and all of you stood by Hinata after she was disowned for her standing by Chitose. Chitose even opened the doors of her home to Hinata for that. And I saw your attempts at teamwork when Mizuki attacked you. Lee bought time for Chitose to care for Hinata. You all already have the basics of your teamwork started on, I will just need to expand on it. So I pass all of you. Be here tomorrow at seven thirty in the morning for your first TRUE training exercises. When I feel you are ready, we'll start doing a few missions. Dismissed."

The newly acknowledged Genin whooped in joy and then Chitose said "Gai, My mom said we would have a party after we were made official Genin, and I would like to invite you to be there as well."

Gai smiled and said while slipping into his more, standard, personality "Yes! I will be there! And I will taunt my eternal rival Kakashi on the higher level of Genin I got! What time should I be there?" He then asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you just come back home with me, all of you?" Chitose then said in response.

And so, the newly minted Team Nine went to Chitose's to party.

Konohagakure: the shopping district: later that day

Well, as it turned out, the party would be the next day at around six in the evening. So after Gai and Lee left, Anko and Kakashi took Chitose and Hinata out shopping for new clothes, and other, personal, belongings.

Hinata was shocked to find how most people treated her best friends' parents. Oh, she knew how Chitose herself was treated, but it seemed the same courtesy was extended to her parents as well. Her mother much more then her father though.

Though the stores they shopped at they were treated with the utmost respect, though that was probably because they were run by Ex-Shonbi and they supposedly knew better. After getting Hinata everything bet her mission gear, Hinata asked on the way to get said gear "Um, why does every one treat you like this Anko? I mean Kakashi here seems to be treated like he his do to, um, association to you and Chitose, but you seem to be targeted for something, um more."

Anko stopped walking and looked at Hinata and then blinked in surprise as Hinata looked down in embarrassment. "That's, very astute of you to notice such a thing Hinata." Anko said softly. She then continued to walk and started to explain. "I am guilty in the villagers' eyes." Anko started.

"Guilty of what?" Hinata asked as she noticed Kakashi doing a Jutsu of some kind.

"Just a privacy Jutsu." Kakashi said "No need for eve's droppers." He said with a chuckle.

Then Anko continued with "Association." Anko said simply. "I was the apprentice to the greatest traitor this village had ever had, Orochimaru. When I found out about his crazed experiments, I tried to free the subjects, and was made one of them. I was the only survivor of those so called experiments. I then reported them to the Hokage, and I have been hated and feared by the villagers ever since." Anko said with a sigh.

"That, that can't be true!" Hinata gasped out.

"Why?" Anko asked curiously.

"Because you would have only been around six or so when Orochimaru escaped the village." Hinata said with certainty.

"You do know your history Hinata. That would be true, if I was as old as I looked. Can you guess what he was trying to do when he was experimenting on me?" Anko asked. Hinata shook her head. "Immortality. He want's immortality. In truth I am, oh, thirty four years old." Hinata gasped and Anko said "Think about it Hinata, you've known me for about two years. Have I changed in the slightest physically?"

"No." Hinata said with a shake of her head. "So you are?"

"Nope. Just ageless. He thankfully did not get that far, and he had to escape without his notes on his research. And besides, I was the only one out of thirty or so to survive it." Anko said mournfully.

"The more I see and hear, the more I question this village's sanity. You obviously had nothing to with what Orochimaru did, other then as a victim, and Chitose here is obviously no longer Kyubi, or this village would no long be standing. The amount of hate and ignorance almost everyone in this village excludes is staggering." Hinata said with a shake of her head.

"Yes, yes it is." Kakashi said softly. "But then fear is a powerful thing." He whispered. Then he noticed that they were at their destination, so he said "Well, we're here." And he then dispelled the privacy Jutsu.

They then walked into the store, where to Hinata's surprise her friend Tenten was manning the counter.

As she turned to them, she said "Hello, welcome to… Hinata!" Tenten cried out "How are you? Are you ok? Neji told me you were cast out of your clan and he didn't even know why! I know the two of you never really got along, but, Neji's furious about this!" Tenten shouted out.

"Neji's, upset on my behalf?" Hinata asked in a stunned voice.

"Yeah. He is. He came to practice today looking like hell. Hell, he couldn't practice today because of the shape he was in. When I asked him what really happened after he told Hayate some bullshit about 'Special Training from the Clan head' he said he found out you had been disowned and kicked out of his Clan. He said he got furious, because even he could see you've been slowly improving, even if wasn't as a typical Hyuga. So he confronted your father about it, and your father beat the shit out of him for it, and threatened him that if he ever questioned him about it again, he'd activate his Caged Seal." Hinata gasped at this. "That got Neji ready to blow his all his gaskets. I swear, if I thought Neji hated the main branch before, it's like a candle comparing it's self to all the flames of Hell now." Tenten said with a shake of her head.

Hinata went white, and then quickly turned red with fury. "I am staying with Chitose for now. Please tell Neji this for me. If he ever wants to see me again, I can be found there." Hinata said while trying to compose herself.

"I'll see that he gets the message." Tenten said.

"On to more pleasant business," Anko then said "Seeing as Hinata's family left her without any of her belongings, we came her to get her outfitted for her new Genin career."

Tenten smiled wide and said "I'll go get my dad, and see if I can't get you a discount as well."

Konohagakure: Chitose's home: later that night

The four people in the house had almost finished their dinner, when there was a heavy banging sound coming from their door. Kakashi grunted and stood up to go see just who had the death wish.

He jerked open the door and was surprised to find an angry looking Hyuga teenager and Tenten. "I am looking for Hinata." The Hyuga said in a furious tone of voice.

"Sorry, I tried to tell him that tomorrow would be a better day to do this." Tenten said with an apologetic shrug.

"Yes, she is here. Why do you wish to see her?" Kakashi asked carefully.

The Hyuga that Kakashi took to be Neji calmed down at that statement and said "I wish to see how she is, and learn just what happened. No one will tell me anything other then 'She disgraced the Clan.'"

"Well, come in then. Just stay calm, or I'll throw you out." Kakashi said seriously.

Neji nodded and then came into the small house.

After gaining entrance to the house, he saw Hinata and went slowly over to her. "Hinata," Neji said in a forced calm voice "Just what did you do? They say you disgraced the clan, and I can see they do not think they are lying, but I know you. You would never do such a thing. So what did you do?" Neji asked sounding supremely puzzled. "This has to be in connection to your being there when the traitor was caught, but, that was no disgrace." Neji said with a shake of his head.

"No, what the disgrace to them was, was that I learned something that night, and I failed to act on it as the clan wished." Hinata said.

"What? What did you learn?" Neji asked sounding even more confused.

"I can not say." Hinata said softly.

"What!?!" Neji half shouted in frustration.

Chitose looked at her mother, who nodded in response. Chitose then sighed and said "She can't tell you, but I can."

"Chitose!" Hinata screeched.

"It's ok Hinata. Tenten is my friend, and she deserves to know, as do my other friends. And Neji, he should know because he was beaten for defending you. Even if he does not agree with your decision, he should know the truth as to what exiled you from your clan." Chitose said softly.

"So, what is this, truth?" Neji asked in a smoldering voice.

"First off, you may never tell anyone from your generation this. It is a village SS-Rank secret." Chitose said, causing both Neji and Tenten to stiffen. "My name may be Chitose now, but until I was adopted by Anko and Kakashi here four years ago, I never had a name. But I did have name before that, in my previous life."

"Previous life?" Neji asked confused. "Are you saying that you are the reincarnation of someone? And the villagers above our generation know this and hold you in contempt for being such? I find that highly doubtful. Even if you are the reincarnation of someone, and even if you knew that, the whole village would not believe it to be so."

"Not unless the entire village witnessed her death and rebirth." Kakashi said sagely.

"Yah, she didn't know who she was in her last life, not until Kakashi spilled the beans to her." Anko then said with a smirk.

"Then what exactly, was your previous name?" Neji asked curiously.

"Kyubi no Yoko." Chitose said softly while looking down.

Tenten collapsed into an empty chair, while Neji straitened himself with shock. "I find that, highly doubtful." He said in a stuttering voice. "I mean I have known you for two years, as merely an acquaintance I'll admit, but you do not act anything like a Demon, and further more, you do not seem to have to raw power that was attributed to Kyubi."

"Oh, I assure you, she is, or really was, Kyubi." Kakashi said as he looked at the two teens. "The forth did several Jutsus on her before he died. One of which was so that when she reincarnated, it be in her human form, and another was to wipe her memory of her past self until she has full access to all her power."

"Why'd he do that? Why didn't he…" Tenten started when Chitose interrupted with

"Didn't he just kill me?" Chitose finished for Tenten with a dark laugh that scared her senseless. "He couldn't. As a Demon, I am a true immortal. If he did kill me, I'd just reincarnate myself shortly there after. So the forth killed me, made me reincarnate in my human form, and wiped my memory of ever being Kyubi." Chitose said sadly. "So, I don't think of my self as her, but rather who I am now, Chitose. Though I do wonder what will happen when I finally do get all my power back, and thus all my memories. Will I stay Chitose as I hope? Become Kyubi again as I fear, or will I just become an amalgam of the two?" Chitose asked with a haunted look.

Neji, after getting over his shock, asked Hinata "So, you found this, truth, out, and I'm assuming that they asked you to forsake Chitose here as a friend. And when you did not do so, they kicked you out." Neji stated.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"I see." Neji said seriously. He then turned to Tenten and said "Tenten, I am suddenly finding myself needing a new domicile. Would it be to much to ask if I could stay with you for a while?"

"Wha, huh?" Tenten asked, seeing as she was still getting used to the things that she had been told just now. Neji sighed and said

"I am not going back to the den of fools that call themselves the Hyuga clan. I have had it with them. I will not go back, not even under the threat of having my seal activated. They are nothing but pitiful fools. Hinata was my only hope for the clan, as I knew she detested the Caged Seal almost as much as I did. She made no secret of that, and over that last few years, I finally saw some hope with the way she had been trying to improve herself. Yet a lot of good that did." Neji said sourly.

"Um, I'll ask my parents." Tenten said with a slight blush.

"I thank you." Neji said to her. Then he turned back to Hinata and said "You did the right thing Hinata. And you, Chitose, I can truly see that you are now, Chitose, and only Chitose. The fools of my clan however, need to have their 'All seeing eyes' checked in my opinion. I do hope that you always stay Chitose though. Good night to you all." Neji said as he turned to leave.

Tenten then stood up and said "I'm still your friend Chitose, don't worry about that, but you better tell your other friends about this soon. And do I have to talk to you later. Sorry, but I gotta go now!" Tenten said as she rushed out after Neji.

"Well, that…, went well." Chitose said in a small shocked voice.

"Yes it did." Anko said. "So when are you telling your other friends." She then asked.

"As soon as I see them again I guess." Chitose said, still sounding a little out of it.

ENA: Not the greatest of chapters I've ever written, but after spending so damn long on it, I declare it done. So, what did you think of this mess I called a chapter? See you next time. Thanks for reading this, bye for now.


	5. WORK HARD, PARTY HARDER

AN1: It's my birthday and I'll post if I want to!!! Ha, in reality, I've just decided that the once a month thing isn't working out, so I'll just post as I'm ready, sickness aside. Still, October Seventh IS my birthday, and right now I'm giving out presents to you guys, that being this new chapter, while doing so from my new present, a new computer! WHOOHOO!!!

AN2: Gai WILL be acting strangely. For I am portraying his 'Weirdo Act' as just that, an act. It is just a very convincing mask he wears to hide his emotionally scared self. He CAN act seriously, and occasionally will for a few brief moments, especially while teaching, and then go back to his inane self.

AN3: I do not hate Sasuke, but neither do I love him. I even like some of the fics where he redeems himself. So while I will not bash him, he will still be pretty much a bastard in this fic right now, because of what I will be doing with him latter on.

AN4: As to my feelings on Sakura, as with Sasuke, I don't hate her, though I DO like her a LOT more then Sasuke. I'm not her biggest fan by any means, but I do like her, once she's not so infatuated with Sasuke. When she is, I'm sorta just indifferent about her. I will not be bashing her at all in this fic.

AN5: My feelings on bashings. I personally HATE tot see ANY character bashed. Oh I'll accept, and will do, bad, mean and down right rotten things to a character, if it's for the plot of the fic, but bashing? NO. I absolutely hate bashing.

THE REINCARNATION OF KYUBI

CHAPTER FIVE

WORK HARD, PARTY HARDER

The newly christened Team Nine met at their now official training ground. Before this it was just Gai's favorite grounds to train them at, but now, it was officially theirs, at seven. They knew Gai well enough to ALWAYS be early.

And it was a good thing they did so, for they arrived to see Gai working out, and working out hard. As he noticed them staring at him in some slight awe for his Taijutsu skills, for they had never seen him perform at this level, he slowly stopped his work out, and after a quick cool down, he called them over to him.

"Ah! My little Genins! It is good to see you here early to bask in the fires of youth and training!" He called out to them as they stood before him. "Please take a seat my little ones, for, before we begin, I have much to explain to you my little students!" He cried out, causing them to sit on the grass as he sat down as well.

"Now, can any of you tell me just why the three of you were teamed up together with me as your Jonin instructor? I will tell you as a hint that even IF I did not previously teach Hinata OR Lee here, I would have definitely gotten them anyways. Chitose however, I do not know about." Gai told them.

Everyone looked thoughtful for a few moments and then Hinata asked "Um, sorry, but could you give us another hint or two?"

Gai just laughed and said "Certainly my little student!" He then took a more serious look, not as serious as he looked yesterday, but still serious none the less and he said "Think on what all of you specialize in as a ninja, and how you personally, and as a team, execute your particular specializations."

Hinata then quickly said "Lee here definitely specializes in Taijutsu, and I do as well, although I do have some access to a few Ninjutsus and Genjutsus. But Chitose here, I believe she specializes in Ninjutsus, but with her Taijutsu being a semi-close second. She is horrible at Genjutsu though."

"Yes, that is true." Gai said. "Now, how do you act on your abilities?" He then asked.

"All out offensively." Chitose said.

"Yes. Yes you do. So can you see why you were teamed up as a team?" Gai then asked them.

They thought for a moment and then Lee spoke, hesitantly "Um, if we are all offensive fighters, and we all have good Taijutsu, then we're a front line physical team?" Lee asked.

"Close, but no." Gai said with a shake of his head. "How would all your abilities, not just Taijutsu, work well together?" Gai said and then asked of them.

Hinata then perked up and said "Well, Lee would definitely be a monster at close range combat with his Taijutsu, and I could do that very well as well with my Jyuken style. I can also strike adequately at range with my Ninjutsus, or help us with the few Genjutsus I know, and finally Chitose here could potentially be an absolute monster at range with her Ninjutsus while Lee and I keep the enemy off her and if any do get by us she has very potent abilities in Taijutsu. So, I believe we are a first strike assault team?" Hinata asked with certainty in her voice.

"Yes!" Gai cried out happily "That indeed is what you are! And you covered all your roles excellently Hinata! Lee here is a definite front line fighter, and can fill the role very well. You Hinata, are also a front line fighter, though you do have abilities that let you fill out a ranged and or support fighter with Ninjutsu and or Genjutsu. Chitose here on the other hand is an almost perfect blend of ranged Ninjutsu and close combat Taijutsu, with her Ninjutsu just being slightly more potent at this point and time. In a typical battle for you three as a team, Lee and Hinata should engage the enemy up close, while Chitose should attack at range. Hinata however should always be on the lookout for a chance to drop back and also attack at range, while Chitose should always be on the look out for the need for her to close in. Lee however should always be up close and in the enemy's faces, not giving them a moment's reprieve." Gai then said semi-seriously. "And that is how I will train you to act as a team. Individually, I will teach all three of you Taijutsu. Hinata, I know that you were cast out of your clan, and that that means that you no longer have access to your family's scrolls for your Jyuken style." Gai then smirked evilly, scaring not only Hinata, whom he was addressing, but also Lee and Chitose, for they had never seen THIS side of Gai "I wish to tell you do not have to worry about that. I have studied EVERY type of Taijutsu that Konoha has to offer, INCLUDING the Jyuken style. Now while I can not use it as effectively as a Hyuga could with your Byakugan Kekkei Genkai, I can teach you the style, and what you should be doing with your Byakugan as you use it." Gai then evilly chortled some more and said "I even have a LOT of ideas on how to improve the style. Ideas that no Hyuga has ever listened to though sadly."

Hinata then asked "Um, Sensei?"

"Now, none of that. I refuse to be called anything but Gai." He said in a mix of his usual personality and his serious side.

"Oh." Hinata said "Well, Gai, could you, um help my cousin Neji with his Jyuken style as well? When he found out about my exile he confronted my father and he was badly beaten for it. Then he came to me to find out what happened, and we, well, we told him the truth. After that, he decided to, um, run away from home. I think he's staying with his team mate Tenten at the moment. And I really believe he'll never go back, for he said that even if they threatened to activate his Caged Seal he would not return home."

Gai looked surprised for a moment, and then he said "I see." Then gathering himself up he said "Well, I will make him the offer. And if he and his own Jonin instructor have no problem with it, then I will do so for as long as he wishes. Who is your cousin's instructor?" he then asked of Hinata.

"Hayate Gekko." Hinata replied.

"I will talk to him soon then." Gai said with a nod. Then going back into his more, cheerful, personality he said "With Lee here I will up his training in Tekken-fu. Soon he will be a force to reckon with!" He shouted with a raised arm punching the sky. Then he turned to Chitose and said "Chitose here though, I will continue to train in the style I have already started to teach her, the Ryuuchouken." He said with a nod.

He then paused and said "Although I dislike using them personally, I am quite proficient with Ninjutsu when I have to be. I will be able to teach both Hinata and Chitose many Ninjutsus. Some that even your father, Chitose, does not know." He said to the shock of Chitose. "Although I do suspect that it would be a good thing for the two of you to keep learning Ninjutsus from Kakashi." He told them. "As to Genjutsu, I personally am horrible at them, only able to notice a break them. Anko, who has taught you, Hinata, some about them, is not the best teacher for them either, but until you can find someone better, I'd suggest you keep studying that with her. I can not help you there." He said to which Hinata nodded in reply.

"Good!" Gai then said with a clap of his hands. "Then today, I shall get your personal levels as of this time by having you spar with me one on one! Do not hold back in the slightest when facing me, for if you do so, I will hurt you. This is for me to see where you are. I do have a fair idea on all of you, in Taijutsu at least, but I need to see everything you are capable of as of this time. Do NOT worry about hurting me, for I doubt that you can, but even if you do, then it is all part of the training exercise, and we DO a hospital near by. The same thing goes if I accidentally hurt you." Gai said with a weird grin that sent shivers up all three new genin's spines.

Chitose's home: a few hours later

Chitose and Hinata were leaning against each other as they walked into their home. It was now about four in the afternoon and they felt like utter shit at the moment. As they walked in, Kakashi saw them and chuckled briefly and then he asked "Well, you look like you've gone through the wringer. What happened?"

"Gai." Was all Chitose said wearily.

"Evaluation." Was all a half conscious Hinata said.

As soon as Chitose sat her down at the table, Hinata was off and asleep, while Chitose moaned "FOOD!"

Chuckling, Kakashi gave her the sandwich he had just made for himself, and then set off on the task of making himself another one while Chitose tore into the sandwich like a starving wolf, or a starving fox as the case may be, while he asked "So how did he 'Evaluate' you?"

"One on one spar with him, with no holds bar on our account. He, thankfully, held back." Chitose said between bites. As soon as she was done she asked "More please?"

Kakashi just sighed and handed her another sandwich made by him, for him, and then he asked, while making yet another sandwich that he hoped he'd get to eat, "So how'd you all do?"

"Well Lee did great with his Taijutsu, and Hinata brought out all the stops. She even tried some Genjutsu while in the middle of a Taijutsu spar, but she only got like one free hit on Gai because of that." Chitose said bringing the sandwich to her mouth.

"And how did you do?" Kakashi asked.

He had to wait the three seconds it took her to ram the sandwich down her throat. Seeing her pitiful look, he said "This is the last one I'm making for you. I want to eat too." He said and she squealed out

"Thanks dad! Well as to me, I think I did pretty well, because I was the only one he used Ninjutsus on."

Kakashi stopped spreading the butter on his bread as he quietly asked "He used Ninjutsu against you?"

"Um yeah. He used a Doton Doryuuheki when I used a Katon Karyuu Endan on him, and then he also used a Ninjutsu that shot a hail of rocks at me. Damn things hurt!" Chitose said.

Kakashi looked stunned as he said "He used a Doton Iwa Denpan you? He then looked at Chitose curiously and then he shouted "What were you thinking doing a Katon Karyuu Endan in a practice!?!"

Chitose winced and said "But, he said to go all out or he'd hurt us. That's my one of my best Ninjutsu."

Kakashi just fumed for a moment and then said "Since it was against Gai, I suppose it was fine. Just don't use that Ninjutsu in a practice against anyone below a Jonin, ok?"

"Yes father." She replied softly.

Kakashi sighed and said "I'm not mad at you. I was just surprised." Kakashi then laughed and said "Who would of thought that Gai would use Ninjutsu, let alone that one, on you in a evaluation match?"

"Huh, is that Ninjutsu special or something? I mean I never have seen it before, and Gai did say he knew a few Ninjutsu even you don't know, but.." She said trailing off at the end.

"I'll say it's special. It's like my Chidori, he made that one up himself." Kakashi said with a grin.

"He did? But he said he doesn't like Ninjutsus. Why would he invent one of them then?" Chitose asked in shock.

"Why ask why? He just did. Personally, because he did it AFTER I made the Chidori, I think it was to catch up to me in our little rivalry, but then that's just my ego talking." Kakashi said with an even bigger grin.

Chitose just laughed while she said "Yeah, your ego is huge dad. But you might be right there anyways, because he would never let you get ahead of him in anything."

Kakashi laughed again and said "True, too true."

"So, did you flunk yet another team dad?" Chitose asked of her father as he finally sat down with his very own sandwich made with his very own two hands.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked puzzled.

"Gai told us yesterday about your infamous bell test that no has ever passed." Chitose said getting up to make herself another sandwich.

"No. The little buggers actually managed to pass." Kakashi growled out.

That caused Chitose to sit back down in shock as she said "But, HOW!?! Sasuke would never work with anyone in a million years!!!"

"It was a pure accident on his part." Kakashi said with a frustrated laugh. "Well first off, I guess that Akahana Yamanaka and Fumiyo Nara are some of Sasuke's less, enthralled, fan girls. Fumiyo was the one to figure it out, after about an hour or so, and approached the other two about working together to get the bells. Akahana listened, but Sasuke, well lets just say he turned them down hard. I doubt they'll stay fan girls much longer with what he said to them. Well they then decided to work together and just hope for the best. Since their abilities both work on incapacitating their foes for another to finish off, they alternated. Well, Fumiyo noticed that Sasuke was watching at some point and deduced that he would probably use their next incapacitation attempt to attack me, so she and Akahana decided to both incapacitate me at once. That took me by surprise, and Sasuke almost managed to get a bell because of that. He then got so damn mad at the situation he wound up teaming up with the girls without his noticing, by taking their alternating attempts to incapacitate me to snatch a bell for himself. After I tied him to a stump and gave the girls their lunch and told them that they got a second chance because at least two of them would team up on me, and that they would try to trick the third in to helping, I left saying not to feed Sasuke or they failed. Then Fumiyo fed him. So I had to pass the little snot, because of the girls." Kakashi sighed and then he smirked while saying "Well, I'll just have to work extra HARD on him to correct his slight, personality, faults."

Chitose sighed and said "Well that explains that." And got up to make her own sandwich, while Kakashi said

"Hey, ease up on all the food! We're having a party tonight, remember?"

"But I'm hungry!" Chitose pitifully whined.

Chitose's house: that night: about six in the evening

It was a small affair, Team Nine's party. The members of Team Nine were there, and the only adults were Chitose's adopted parents and Gai. Hinata's family was now estranged from her, other then Neji. And Lee, well would you believe that his legal guardian was Gai?

Anyways, Anko had welcomed Gai at the door, seeing as she had just gotten home and in the door when he started knocking with Lee in tow. And now they, after waiting on Anko for a few moments, were ready to go out and party!

"Ok! I reserved Hikaru's Snack Shop all for us for the night!" Anko called out while slightly drooling. The others started to slightly drool as well.

"Let's go then!" Chitose cried out, and with that, they left.

Now it may be named Hikaru's Snack Shop, but they do serve more then just snacks. They are a full fledged restaurant, but they specialize in snacks, and making meals out of snack food. Link Anko's favorite, the Dango Pie, which was just the biggest dango anyone had ever seen. Chitose liked the Sweet Meat Blizzard, which was a large variety of different sweet meats mixed together in a bowl. Hinata was fond of the Sweet Fruit Cocktail, a blend of fruits that have been sweetened with a special sauce. Lee was happy with the Sweet and Sour Meat Express, which was a large plate of their sweet beef and pork covered in sweet and sour sauce. Kakashi liked something called a Chocolate Cake, and finally Gai, he enjoyed something called a Cheese Cake.

After sitting down and getting their food from the owner and operator of Hikaru's Snack Shop, Hikaru Torzan, a nice excitable old lady, Anko cried out "Well let's eat drink and be marry! For tomorrow we have to work our asses off again." She then chuckled. So did everyone else.

It might have been a small party, member wise, but the events in it would go down Konoha history as 'One of the weirdest parties ever'. I will not repeat what happen their, as to let you keep your sanity. Let's just say EVERYONE there, including the staff, wound up before the Hokage the next morning after spending a few hours in the poky.

EAN: Ok, mostly a filler chapter, but what the hell, it was fun. Next chapter has a few time skips in it. I am not covering two months of D-Rank Missions, thank you very much. I'll do a few, and then cover Team Nine's first C-Rank. And NO it's not going to be The Wave Arc.

EAN2: I swear, when I started this fic, I KNEW I was going to butcher Gai's personality if I tried writing it according to cannon, so I'm not. I tried making his, eccentricies, into a mask, but I feel like I've just made him a schizo. Ah well, what can you do?


	6. THE FIRST TRUE MISSION

THE REINCARNATION OF KYUBI

CHAPTER SIX

THE FIRST TRUE MISSION

Konohagakure: The Hokage Tower: a few days later

Maito Guy stood proudly before his Hokage while, exuberantly, requesting a D-Rank mission for his team. Now his team, being a realistic bunch, didn't expect much, maybe delivering a packet of documents to a neighboring town, or to guard a farm for a the harvest or something, what they got was "Ah, here's one! On second thought no, since you're the first one's here, I don't think I'll give you Tora. Hmm, how about this, we have a big field that needs to be cleared of trash!" As all three members of Maito Guy's Genin team jaws dropped as Guy enthusiastically took the mission with the promise of it will be done or his team will scale the Hokage Monument while only using their teeth to do so.

Konohagakure: Team Nine's training ground: after their mission

"Yes! You have completed your first mission admirably! Now on to our training!" Guy shouted out with an air punch.

"You, you can't call that a mission! That was a parks and recreational job!" Chitose screamed at her Jonin instructor.

"Hmm, did you not know?" Gai asked them with a slightly tilted head "All D-Ranked Missions are pretty much along the lines of that one. They are meant to build up your teamwork. While you do not need that as much as most Genin teams I will admit, the fact is it does help do so, and it is required to do a certain number of them before doing a C-Ranked Mission." Gai then nodded and said to his Genin troop "Do not fear my little ones! When I deem you ready, we will have better missions! That I promise you!" He said going into his eye-blinding 'Nice Guy' pose, complete with the eye searing flashing of his teeth.

While all of the gathered Genin were blinking their eyes to get their sight back, a semi-blinded Lee shouted out "Yes Gai-Sensei! We can wait!"

"Just not too long" Chitose grumbled, to which Hinata then nodded furiously as a sign of her agreement.

"Ok then!" Gai shouted with a clap of his hands, instantly getting their attention. "This is going to be our first Team Practice, for it will be the three of you versus some opponents I have gathered for you!" Gai shouted. And then, with a snap of his fingers, nine Chunin came out of nowhere and Gai shouted out "This is no holds barred, till the last man, or woman, is left standing. Begin!"

Konohagakure: Team Nine's training ground: after the sparing exercise

"I am disappointed in all of you." Gai said in an exuberantly harsh tone of voice. "Now while I did not expect you to WIN that skirmish, I DID expect you to cover each other just a LITTLE better. Now technically you did win, as Chitose was the last one standing, but it was at the cost of both Lee and Hinata. That is NOT expectable. If you are to truly WIN, then ALL of you must remain standing. Lee went down WAY too fast do to poor coverage from both Hinata and Chitose, and then they managed to close in on Chitose when Lee went down, and thus separated the two of you from each other." He then glared at them and asked "So, any thoughts on how you could have done, a little better?" Gai asked. Their discussion then lasted for a few hours more.

Konohagakure: Chitose's house: early evening

"So, how was your day kids?" Anko asked while she sat at the table with them, waiting for Kakashi to finish cooking dinner. While Kakashi was a great cook, Anko, well she could turn cooking water into molecular acid. It was the only way Kakashi could explain how she utterly melted a cooking pot by trying to just fill the thing from the tap. So she did not cook for them, he did.

"Well we first learned that D-Ranked missions suck ass." Chitose started, and then Hinata continued with

"And then Gai had an exercise for us that we did not meet his expectations for." Hinata said while looking down.

"Ah, it's ok Hinata, everyone has their off moments." Anko told the girl. "So what was the exercise?" She then asked.

"Gai pit us against nine Chunin and the team with the last one standing won." Chitose said.

"And he expected you to win?" Anko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, no." Chitose said "It seems the test was to see how well we could cover each other. But while we did win according to the rules of the spar, Lee was taken out way to quickly due to Hinata and my not being able to properly cover him, and then once he went down, the remaining Chunin managed to separate me and Hinata. After she went down, I um, well, I lost my temper I guess. I was the last one standing, but Gai said that wasn't the point of the exercise. It was to see how long we could last while covering each other, which wasn't very long." Chitose said sounding embarrassed.

"Gai said he'd have us try it again after some more 'Teamwork Cohesion Exercises'" Hinata then said while still looking down.

Kakashi then came up to the table with a big pot of seafood noodle soup and asked of them "Well, then you learned an important lesson today, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Chitose said.

"Yes." Hinata agreed.

Konohagakure: The Hokage Tower: a few weeks later

There was the picking up of the trash in the parks. There was the weeding of fields. There were the milk runs and other deliveries. There were the home repairs. And then finally there was, brr, Tora the cat. The suckage that was D-Ranked Missions had taken its toll on the three normally happy Genin and they looked ready to murder Gai and the Hokage if they were assigned one more single slice of Hell commonly known as a D-Ranked Mission. When to their utter relief and surprise, Gai told the Hokage after saluting him, "I humbly request a C-Ranked Mission for Team Nine Hokage."

Sarutobi the Third Hokage blinked in shock and stopped his hand that had been on its way to gather up another D-Ranked mission, as he counted off in his head the number of D-Ranked Missions that Team Nine has preformed and after reaching the number asked Gai "Gai, you d realize that you have only preformed that bare minimum number of D-Ranked Missions required to receive a C-Ranked Mission, don't you? While I will not argue with you if you truly think that they are ready for this, I still do feel I must inform you of this particular fact."

Gai then replied to that statement with "Thank you my Hokage, but I do realize this fact. But all D-Ranked Missions are for is to build up a team's team work, and I feel that my team has been operating at an extremely expectable level of team work before I even was assigned them. They have nothing to learn from D-Ranked Missions in my opinion, other than how to deal with high levels of frustration that is!" Gai said with a laugh. Then going back to his creepy serious mode, he said "I do feel that they are ready to try one of the more, less strenuous, C-Ranked missions." Gai told the Third, subtly hinting that he did not think they were quite ready for an advanced C-Rank Mission yet though.

The Hokage said "Hmm." And then reached for the pile of C-Rank Mission scrolls. Looking over the first few, he said things like "Hmm, no." and "No." And "Not a chance." And "Hmm, that's a maybe." As he would put a few scrolls a side. Suddenly there was a "OH HELL NO! HOW THE HELL DID AN S-RANK MISSION GET PUT IN THIS PILE!!!???!!!" Suddenly looking up at his company, Sarutobi nervously chuckled and said "Um, opps?" then shaking his head he put the offending scroll into a drawer in his desk while muttering "Note to self, have a few words with my soon to be ex-secretary." And then he was back to looking through the pile of scrolls for a suitable mission for Team Nine.

Finally, the Hokage thought he had found the perfect first C-Ranked mission for Team Nine, considering what he knew of them, the idea behind their team, and finally the hint he had gotten from Gai to make it one of the lower tier ones. Holding the mission scroll in his hands, the Hokage said "Well, this one looks perfect for your team to wet their teeth on Gai. It seems that a pack of wolves have decided that some sheep outside our village are mighty tasty, and they want a team of Ninjas to eliminate them."

"Hmm," Gai said "Don't the sheep farmers usually just eliminate any wolves themselves?" He asked of the Hokage.

"Yes, they normally do." The Hokage said with a nod. "But these wolves seem to be quite large, and are in quite the large pack. Even so, the sheep farmers did try to stop them themselves, but about half the wolf hunters were either injured or even killed by them. So they have asked for our help in the matter."

"I see. So these animals are very large and extremely dangerous. Very well, I accept this mission on behalf of Team Nine." Then turning to both Chitose and Hinata Gai said "Please return to your home and pack quickly. Lee and I shall do the same. We will meet in two hours time at the gate. If we leave then, we should be able to get to the sheep herding station by dark or a little after. We may, that's may, even be able to clear this up for our client by tonight if we are lucky. If not, we still will probably manage to get a few of the wolves at least."

Both Chitose and Hinata nodded, and then they left for there home, hoping someone would be home for them to inform.

Konohagakure: Chitose's house: A little later

Chitose and Hinata were in luck, for Anko was at home. "What are you girls doing back here so soon?" She asked of them.

As Hinata went to get their packs, for Kakashi had told them soon after they made Genin to always have a pack with basic supplies ready incase of a sudden C-Ranked Mission that required them to be out of the town for a few days, Chitose answered her mother's question.

"We got our first C-Rank Mission today, and we'll be out of the town for at least a day or two."

"Oh, really? What's the mission?" Anko asked.

"Nothing much. A large pack of rather large wolves have been attacking some sheep herders. They tried to take care of it themselves like normal, but half their wolf hunting party was either injured or killed, so they asked us for assistance. Gai thinks that even if we don't finish the mission tonight, we should be done with this in a few days or so." Chitose told her mother.

As Hinata carried out both her and Chitose's pack, Anko said "Well, looks like your team got themselves a nice mission to wet their feet on. Tracking and combat. Sure, they're just animals, but they sound slightly dangerous, so you'll need to be on your toes not to get to hurt. But still, they're just animals, so you won't be in as much danger as you would be even if you faced some bandits." Anko then smiled and said "Well, good luck girls! See you when you get back, and I'll be sure to tell this to Kakashi."

After a quick "Thanks!" both girls were out the door and off for the gate, eager to go on their first 'Real' mission.

A few miles outside of Konohagakure: at the sheep herder's sheep stations sheep field: very early on the next morning

It was a little after one in the morning and all the Genin of Team Nine were quite bored with wait for the wolves to show up, when Lee suddenly noticed some movement to his right. Signaling his team mates and his sensei over to him, for they each had a section of the field to cover, after they stealthily made their way over to him, he pointed out just what had to be the biggest wolf he had ever even heard of, let alone seen. It was quick followed by many more wolves of its size, if not of even greater size.

"I think we can take them, though it will have to be very quick." Lee muttered, to which Chitose replied

"Wait Lee. There's something…, wrong about those wolves."

As both Lee and Hinata turned to Chitose upon her saying that statement, Gai suddenly sighed and said "Unfortunately, Chitose is right. Those are not normal wolves."

"Then, what are they sensei?" Lee asked in a whisper as he looked upon the wolves.

"They are summons." Gai said seriously. All his students gave a small gasp at that, and he continued with "Yes, that means there are enemy Ninja out there, and judging by the size of that back, more then one, all with the wolf summoning contract."

"What do you mean Gai? My dad could summon this many dogs on his own, and my mom could easily summon a lot more of her snakes, or few really big ones." Chitose asked of Gai curious as to why he felt that there had to be more then one enemy Ninja out there.

Gai then sighed and said "Chitose dear, your father is an ANBU level Jonin, and is a Ninjutsu specialist to boot. Thus he has vast Chakra reserves. And besides, dogs take much less Chakra to summon the wolves, especially wolves of this power. As to your mother and her snakes, while you may know some about summoning, you obliviously did not that out of all the summons in the world, the snake summon is considered to be one of the best and the strongest. And your mother also has vast Chakra reserves as well, enabling her to summon a multitude of snakes. If it is just one Ninja summoning these wolves, then he would have to be a Jonin of your father's caliber. And while I will not cross that idea out of my head, it makes more sense that it is two or three Chunin all with the wolf contract signed by them, for I truly do not see the reason why a Jonin would be assigned to taking out the sheep of this station." Gai then scratched his chin in thought and said "Unless he was a missing nin. But even then, this would be so fat beneath his or her skills, unless they were truly hard up for cash." Sighing, Gai then said "Well, this has now become at least a B-Ranked mission. If there is a Jonin, it will be an A-Ranked one, though I truly doubt that happening." Then Gai motioned for his students to pay very close attention, and said "Ok my little Genin. I need you to be a distraction for me. You three will engage the summoned wolves, while I try to find, and hopefully confront, our mystery Ninjas. Now remember, as summons, they are not truly alive, or even on this plain of existence, which means that when you strike what would be a death blow on one of them, they will just disappear in a puff of smoke, so do not be surprised by that. Now I'm going to sneak towards the woods they came from. When I get to the tree line, I wish for you to engage the summoned wolves at that time. If for some reason you finish with them before I have found my target, I wish for you to make for the woods, entering at the exact point that the wolves left the woods from, so you can help me search, while still giving the impression that you do not truly know what is going on, ok?" His three students nodded as a response, and the Gai was off like a rocket, although it was a stealth rocket.

As soon as Gai hit the tree line, Team Nine stood up and attacked. They went with there previous plan, the one that they had when they thought these were nothing more then real, if slightly large and dangerous, wolves. And that was for Chitose to hit them with one long range and wide spread area effect Ninjutsu, and the for all three of them to engage the wolves in hand to paw combat while they were disoriented from the first attack.

Spring to her feet and calling out "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Chitose breathed out a rather large ball of fire at the summoned wolves, taking three of the twelve out of the fight right then and there, as they poofed back to wherever summons go to when they are unsummoned. As Chitose had been doing that, both Hinata and Lee had been running towards the summoned wolves, and just moments after the three summons were forcefully ejected from this plane of existence, they were each taking a wolf on with Taijutsu.

Then Chitose was running towards the summoned wolf pack, while both Lee and Hinata were on there second wolf. She was a little over three fourths of the way there, when Hinata, whom was now engaging her third wolf, was being sunk up upon by another wolf. Seeing as Lee was also busy taking care of his third wolf, Chitose started doing some hand seals and then shouted out, while still running towards the fighting. Calling out Doton: Retsudotenshō she got some of the surrounding rocks to pelt the wolf, sunning it momentarily, and allowing her to make it to the wolf with enough time left unsummon it by giving it a swift and brutal chop to the neck. In that time, both Lee and Hinata had managed to take out all the other wolves.

Looking around themselves, Chitose muttered "You know, I thought they'd be tougher then that, seeing as they're summons and all."

"YES!!! You did very well my little Genin!" Gai shouted as he came out of the woods a few moments later. "Surprisingly, there was only one Chunin level Ninja that had summoned these wolves!" Then looking at Chitose, Gai shouted "Never doubt that your flames of youth can quickly burn your opponents!" Then settling down for a moment, Gai said "The main reason though that you had such an easy time with these summons was the fact that I had very quickly found and neutralized the enemy Ninja, and while it is surprising that they did not immediately become unsummoned, they were quickly losing their hold on this reality, but" Gai said with a mad grin on his face, "You quite easily managed to burn them all with your flames of youth before they had expired! I am so proud of you my little Genin!"

As both Chitose and Hinata rolled their eyes at this and thought about how, Bi-Polar, their sensei acted at times, Lee was shout out with joy evident in his voice "Yes! Our flames burn brightly with youth! We…" And then Chitose shut him up with a smack to the back of his head and a low growl combined with a fierce look saying "Stop it or I'll cut you off." Needless to say, Lee shut up.

Ahh, the power of being the female in a relationship.

EAN: Ah well, this first mission was supposed to be an easy one. Maybe it was a bit too easy, so far that is. You don't think this mission is done yet do you? Hell no, it's just getting started! HAHAHAHA!!!

But yah, this first part was way too easy. And that was on purpose. See you next time I update, I hope.


End file.
